Grojband: In Session
by TheDarkEmerald
Summary: The leader of a secret organization has placed himself within a separate reality of the Grojband universe for a special experiment. Will this experiment help him resolve the dark issues of his past, or will those issues meet him in this new reality? This story is also available on deviantart. Rated M for excessive swearing, violence, sexual themes, and sensitive material
1. Part 1

I have assigned myself to a special experiment I've been meaning to try. My name is Emerald, and I am currently the director of a top secret organization that specializes in multiverse traversing and experimentation…I probably shouldn't have wrote that but I don't fucking care I run the place. Anyway, during one of my many many MANY hours of downtime in the office I recently had gotten into the 2013 cartoon "Grojband," a Canadian cartoon that Cartoon Network showed in the United States, Teletoon originally had it but nobody has that in the U.S. Needless to say I grew fond of the show, the characters were well written, the animation was fun to look at, and the song an episode was refreshing. Sadly enough the show didn't make it for a second season, but that is where we come in.

Crossover Laboratories, the organization I run, specializes in traveling to and from multiple universes using the infinite possibilities for each universe as experiments. Allow me to explain the "science" behind this as best to my ability. There is a theory that every imaginative thought creates a separate reality based on said thought. We found a way to tap into the multiversal plain in order to access these realities. We mostly deal with cartoons and video games as we have found those easier to deal with and blend into. However, complications arise for the universes that were finally able to figure out only a few months ago. When a new show or video game is created there is one main universe which is the canon universe, which we are unable to access/alter or even destroy, but we can access the separate realities that branch off from the main universe.

I like to think of it as separate game files that you can delete if something goes horribly wrong, minus the main one we cannot access. Whenever we have done anything and everything we want to a certain reality we usually just lock it off. Anyway, my point being is that we managed to tap into the Grojband universe and I am now currently setting up my operation in a small house I purchased near the edge of Peaceville. The reality created that I will be residing in is nearly identical to the "master reality" except that because the show was cancelled any else is possible, and I hope with my influence in this small town anything can.

My reason for doing this experiment is that most of the realities I have done in the multitude of universes have been negative, in which the created realities had to have been purged. This time I want to see if I am capable of providing…good? Thanks to my powers as a semi-deity I am able to play my false role as Marvin Backs, "son of Rock God" Backgroundis, God of Background Music. I only hope that my position isn't compromised. The characters here are semi self-aware, but if any of them figure out exactly who I am and where I came from…I'm afraid I'll have to purge this reality.

It's funny, when we connected to the Grojband universe there was already a few separate realities already there. This isn't uncommon, what with all the fanfic writers, we see so many we just lock them out so we don't accidentally go into to them. One reality caught my eye, created by an artist that goes by the name aval0nx, and I noticed that it was…dark, gritty, and adult and just gripped me, and I guess it's what swayed me into taking this assignment.

Well, my house here is all set up and the office I will be using to interview the local townspeople. Tomorrow I will talk with Mayor Mellow and tell him my plan as being the new Peaceville therapist. I will update this log as my time here in Peaceville continues…here's to progress.


	2. Part 2

3 am…3 am and my phone is ringing. For some reason someone back at headquarters wishes to talk to me, most likely about me being here in the first place. I picked up the phone, wiping the crust from my eyes and answered with a groggy, "Hello?"

"What, the actual fuck, are you doing in there?!" There's only one person I know that would talk to me like that at this time of the night. "Hi Marcus, how's everything back home?"

"Do not give me that shit dad! What are you doing performing an unauthorized mission in a reality that hasn't been completely scanned yet?"

"The scans said it was fine."

"50 PERCENT SCANS THAT SAY IT'S FINE DOES NOT MEAN THAT IT IS FUCKING FINE!"

"You sound mad, and as I recall, I own the goddamn place, I own the machinery, and I do not need ANY authorization on where I can and cannot go!"

I could hear him biting his fangs on a piece of wood in anger over the phone. "Well I, and the rest of your family mind you, would like to know why you just upped and disappeared without saying anything."

"It…it's complicated. I can't explain it to you right now."

I heard him do a long sigh, he got that from me. "Is this about what happened last month? With the…"

"DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE YOUNG MAN!"

"Okay, first of all, I'm like 23, and second of all you remember what happened! You lost control of you temper…you killed so many people, dad. We had to pull you out of there before you clawed your way through to the Master Reality. You…you came out in tears, soaked in blood. We had to lock down the universe before we even got a chance to fully explore its potential."

He was right…it was the only time anyone, even my family, to have seen me like that. I took a deep breath before responding. "Marcus, I know I was never the best dad. I…after I cooked you and your brothers up I gave you away and watched you like sick super soldier experiment. I shouldn't have done that, but I'm here because I want to make at least SOME good in this prolonged life that I have."

"Well…at least be careful in there. We don't know what might happen, and I'll call you if anything comes up. Good-goodbye." He hung up the phone, and I stood there for what seemed like hours just listening to the tone. This isn't what I needed this late at night, but I guess this is what happens.

Seeing as how I was wide awake now I decided to get ready for the day. After I cleaned up, got dressed and ate some form of breakfast sustenance I decided to walk around Peaceville. This would give me the opportunity to learn my way around seeing as I did not bring a car. It was quiet, calm, and weird because when you watch a reality like this as a cartoon that is written and planned out by the creators it just feels…off. I passed the Bean Barn, one of the many establishments owned by the local multi-millionaire, Barney. Stared at the ridiculous version of the Apple store they have. And made my way to the park, where Grojband met those mimes, that was a good episode, kind of a fan of mimes actually. I found a bench to sit on and waited for the sun to rise. The air was crisp, yet, I couldn't help but feel like there were a pair of eyes on me. I glanced around, looking through the dark, but to no avail…nobody.

"Calm down E- I mean 'Marvin', it's just the withdrawals." I still cannot believe I named myself that, well it was getting old using my real name for every universe I went to so maybe a new name could help me. I looked at a nearby pond and began staring at my reflection; specifically the dark circles I have under my eyes. "I look so tired for someone who looks so young. Woe is life of a demi-god."

Hours passed and it was finally time to speak to Mayor Mellow about my proposition for the town. I decided to slip past the secretary and head straight into his office because I guess I was eager to meet the guy.

"Well a fine Mello hello to you stranger!" The mayor extended his arm in greeting which I happily accepted. "Hello Mayor Mellow, my name is Marvin Backs, and I have a little proposition for you and the good folks of your quaint little town here."

"A proposition you say? Well that sounds swell, go on don't be shy, do tell!"

I cannot believe he just rhymed, and I was right there to hear it. The man is also really short, like his height makes me feel fine about how my own kids tower over me, but whatever.

"It has come to my attention that Peaceville isn't so…peaceful, if I might say?"

"Well that just won't do! Will it Mother?"

Who voted for this man?

…

Scratch that, Peaceville did, of course.

"Well I am a certified therapist and I was maybe hoping for a sort of…mandatory therapy session day with everyone in town?"

"A bit unorthodox…why should I trust someone I have just met?"

"Mayor Mellow, all I want to do is help people here in Peaceville. To make everyone close friends and bring joy to every little face…plus I don't charge."

"Free therapy sessions?! Heck, I'm in! Go leave your contact information and address at the front desk while I go let the town know that today is Mandatory Therapy Day!"

I did as the funny mayor instructed and left my contact info at the front desk with the secretary giving me a funny look because I snuck past her.

I quickly made my way back to my house to set up the office in my garage…because why not?

After half an hour or so I finally hear a knock on the garage door, and as I hesitantly walk towards it I lightly smack my face a few times to bring up my nerve.

"You can do this Marvin, you've prepared for this. Remember, you are here to listen, and to help."

I took a few quick deep breathes before opening the garage door to greet my first patient.

And there they stood, the very group of kids I was hoping to meet. The ones I've been waiting for.

Grojband.


	3. Part 3

Now was going to be the hardest thing I am ever going to have to do, get people to like me.

"Welcome! My name is Marvin Backs and I'll be getting to know you better today and see what makes you tick!"

They all looked at each other with weird looks and then back at me. So far so good.

"Well hey there, the name's Corey Riffin and these are my bandmates, and together we are…GROJBAND!" They all struck a rockin' pose to show off a little.

"Oh, I know who you four are. I'm kinda a fan."

I saw excitement shoot into Corey's eyes, "You have! Guys, someone from outside of Peaceville has heard of us!"

"Well that's fine and all and I'm sure we can talk about that some other time, but I gotta see everyone today so I'll have a few minutes with each of you. Now if you feel like you want to come back and talk some more, don't hesitate to give me a call. Um…Laney Penn, I'll see you in first."

Laney looked back at her friends before heading inside the garage. I closed the garage door behind us and I showed Laney to a small couch she could sit on.

"This is sorta weird, I've never been to a therapist before. Also you don't look like you're dressed for the part."

I looked at my usual gray hoodie and dark cargo pants. I really do need to wear something else besides that because I always look like I got out of bed.

"Well, you see Laney, I believe that when a therapist is dressed in professional attire, it intimidates the patients. So by dressing in a relaxed state such as myself, it allows people to open up more." I snapped my fingers and classical music began to magically play in the room, no speakers, no audio player, just straight out of thin air. Laney noticed this and gave a little look of interest.

"So Laney, is there anything that's bothering you?"

Laney hesitated before looking back at the garage door. "They're not gonna be able to hear us right?"

"I can assure you that this garage is 100% sound proof. Nobody outside can hear a thing we're saying."

"Well…I guess I do have some issues with my parents."

That came out of nowhere, I never would have guessed that Laney had parental issues. "Please…continue."

"Well I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my mom and dad, it's just they never really…get me?"

"Well, have you tried talking to them? What is it that they wouldn't understand about you?"

"They want me to go to college instead of staying with Corey and the band. I can't do that! I-I've put too much time and effort into this band, and I just know that we're gonna make it big some day! I can't give up on Grojband for some dumb job that I won't even like…I can't give up on Corey." Laney sulked into the couch, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"You really care about him, don't you?" I gave her a warm smile to try and cheer her up.

"Yeah and that's the other thing. I've had like the biggest crush on him since we were kids, but…since that whole fiasco with the cake and Kin and Kon and just how dumb Corey can be sometimes…I don't know if we could even be together without hurting the band."

"Well of course you can, all you have to do is keep it casual, and making sure the band comes first. Tell you what, if you want I can talk to your parents about how you're feeling, but I'm going to leave Corey up to you, and remember"

"Keep it casual?"

"Keep it casual." Laney smiled and gave me a nod before I let her out of the garage. "And remember if you ever want to talk, my door's always open."

"Okay Kin and Kon I guess I'll take you both in."

The twins eagerly rushed in and sat on the couch, why I had no idea, but I shrugged it off and closed the garage door before sitting in my chair across from them.

Kon: "Are you a rock god!?"

Kin: "Of course he is, he's gotta be! Do you not hear the music coming out of nowhere? The last name 'Backs', that name's too dumb to be real!"

"Hey."

The twins looked at me in embarrassment, but I shouldn't have been surprised they would have discovered my 'secret' eventually. Especially since I made it so obvious.

"Well, you caught me. My father is the Rock God of Background Music"

Both: "BACKGROUNDIS!?"

Kon: "Oh you gotta show us some that rockin power!"

Kin: "Yeah, ooh, play some jazz rock!"

I shrugged and snapped my fingers to change the music that was playing into jazz rock.

Kin: "Now that's relaxing."

"I think we're getting a little off topic here guys. So, do you guys have any…issues?"

Kin: "I think Kon and I have reached a stable equilibrium."

Kon: "Well minus this small crush I got on Corey's evil sister and Kin's talent for making sentient evil robots, other than that I think we're a-okay."

Kin: "Speaking of crushes, what about Laney's crush on Corey?"

I had stopped writing down what I was writing after I heard that. "Wait, you two know about that?"

Kon: "Yeah, figured it out after the whole giant wedding cake incident."

Kin: "I mean, we're cool with it if they start going out, but the band's gotta come first."

Kon: "Gotta keep it casual."

I couldn't believe it, I had just fucking told the same thing to Laney, and honestly I was expecting more from these two but I guess that's how the cookie crumbles.

"Well hey if, um, the band needs anything that I could help out with, I'd be more than happy to!"

The twins looked at each other like they were communicating telepathically…which honestly I thought they were doing.

Both: "Deal!"

I shook both their hands before letting them outside, but to our surprise we find Laney and Corey lying down on the grass…holding hands. I felt my jaw dropped and noticed Kon handing Kin a twenty dollar bill, fuckers placed a bet. "10 minutes…we leave them alone for 10 minutes, and she already made her move?" I looked down at my notepad and back up again. Damn I'm good.

Laney: "Hey guys, just keepin it causal." She wasn't even hiding that sly tone of hers as she did their signature rock hand gesture.

"Great job Lanes. Alright Corey, you're up."

Corey relaxingly walked into the garage before giving a small wink back at Laney, who blushed and waved back at him. I closed the garage door behind us and we both proceeded to sit down.

"So Corey, any musical requests?" I had my fingers at the ready, waiting to change the music like some magic jukebox.

"Um, actually could you turn the music off for now? I'd like to get serious here."

That was rather concerning, but I did as he asked and turned the music off.

"Something wrong Corey? I mean just a minute, you and Laney looked like you were enjoying each other's company?"

"No it's nothing about that. I'm actually really glad we got to talk about our feelings when we did, but the band's gotta come first. That's what I gotta talk to you about."

"…I'm listening."

"Well we've been playing for a long time now, but we don't seem to get anywhere. I know that I jump into whatever crazy fad or random event is going on, and then bail after we perform an awesome song, but it just feels…futile? It also doesn't help that the fact is I can't come up with lyrics on my own, and have to steal them from my sister!"

"Well, I do agree that you should stop stealing your sister's diary just so you can mix them up to write song lyrics, and that you do jump through genres like a dog jumps through hoops, but do you think you do that because you don't want your band to fail, or to let down your friends?"

Corey could only look down at the ground sadly, and there may be something I could do to help the poor kid out.

"Corey, would you say that your friends…depend on you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well I know that the most important thing about a band is that they are united and stand by each other through thick and thin. Do you think maybe instead of just you having to deal with the lyrics, that you could give your friends a shot?"

Corey's head began to perk up and he began to ponder the idea.

"And if you want…I could manage your band for you? I've managed a couple bands in my past."

Corey looked like he was really thinking hard about all this, after all I'm pretty much suggesting to him that he change his band a bit. He took a deep breath, and extended out his hand for a handshake. "Marv, you've got yourself a deal!"

I smiled as shook his hand. "I promise that I won't get in your way. If there's a gig you want just let me know. I'll even get a website up and running by tonight."

"Sweet, I'll go tell the others!" he rushed out of the garage to tell his friends about our business deal. I guess I could get used to this.

Hours passed as I met with all the other townsfolks: I talked with Mr. and Mrs. Penn about Laney, I talked with Mayor and his mother, who apparently passed away a long time ago and her spirit is residing within her photograph, creepy. All in all, nobody really seemed to have big issues, but when I met with local celebrity Hunky Nick Mallory I couldn't help but get this weird vibe from him. It's probably due to the fact he speaks in third person and has the constant facial expression of a store window mannequin.

As I waved goodbye to another citizen I felt a rather angry presence heading towards me. I looked over down the sidewalk, and there she was…Trina Riffin followed by her meek yet loyal friend-slave Mina Beff, who was looking rather adorable in her sweater vest.

Oh dear god was I developing a crush? I can't let myself get emotionally involved here, especially romantically.

"Like why do I have to go to this stupid therapy session anyway Mina!?"

"B-because Mayor Mellow said it was mandatory?"

"Well why can't he make everyone mandatorily love me or whatever?"

I couldn't help it, I had to do it. I sarcastically replied to Trina…

"Because we all can't have what we want Trina. Now, would you kindly have a seat?"


	4. Part 4

Trina gave me a nasty look, like she was thinking about who I thought I was talking to her like that. Well, I wasn't going to let her get to me; I'm the adult here…at least that's what I was thinking.

"Ugh, can you like believe this guy Mina? Come on, let's just get this dumb thing over with!"

"Hold it. I'm sorry Mina, but you're going to have to wait outside while I talk to Trina."

"You can't tell Mina what to do, that's my job!"

My patience was growing thin, I didn't want to yell…good thing Mina said something.

"A-actually Trina, I-I think I'm gonna wait out here."

"What!?"

"I think this might be…a good experience for you?"

Trina angrily stomped inside and sat down on the couch. I turned towards Mina and gave her a reassuring thumbs up before closing the door behind me. I quietly walked to my chair, snapped my fingers to turn on some slow violin music to see if that would help lighten up the atmosphere, and sat down.

"Where is that music coming from? I swear if that's my brother and his dorky friends I'm leaving."

"Trina, it's just me and you in here…so let's talk."

"I don't see why I have to, it's not like I have any problems that don't involve Hunky Nick Mallory."

I wiped my eyes and let out a sigh, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Well Trina, let's start with your temper."

"What about my temper?"

"Don't you think you can get a little…out of control?"

Trina glanced at the floor, she was thinking about it but I knew this wasn't

"I…I guess, i-it's just…"

She got quiet, which was feeling really uneasy to me. She started folding her arms against herself.

"Hormones?"

She nodded.

"The braces?"

She nodded again.

"I know that your teenage years can be hard for you, and braces don't make it any easier…but there has to be more to it than that. You lash out at your brother a lot; you've even tried to kill him, and his friends, on multiple occasions. Trina if there is something wrong you need to talk about it, I don't think it would look good for you to go to jail for killing your own brother, what…what would your father say?"

She flinched after I said that. I could see tears forming in her eyes. I started thinking, it was a long shot…but I had to try.

"Trina, look at me…do you have pent up anger against your birth parents?"

She started sobbing; it seemed I had found the source.

"I-I know that I'm *sniff* selfish and self-centered, but that's because I don't want *sniff* anyone to see how broken I am. It doesn't help that dad's not around that much, I know he works hard to take care of me and Corey, but *sobs* … WHY DIDN'T OUR PARENTS WANT US!?"

Trina began sobbing into one of the pillows next to her on the couch. I was writing down everything she had said, but I needed to calm her down.

"I know that your dad must love you and Corey like you were his own, but you need to start being nicer. Believe me, it will impact your future immensely."

Trina was wiping away her tears. "I-I guess I can give a shot."

"And I don't mean just Corey; his friends and even Mina. I'm just asking you, to find a balance between Trina…and Katrina."

Trina quickly stood up, took a deep breath through her nose, and opened the garage door.

"Mina…come."

Mina quickly stood in front of Trina in meekly manner. "S-so…how'd it go?"

Trina slowly put her hand on Mina's shoulder. I could see fear growing in Mina's eyes. "Tr-Trina?"

"Thank you Bernadette, for being the only friend I have that actually cared about me."

Trina then gave Mina a big, heart-felt hug. Mina's reaction was pure borderline astonishment. She even looked at me, but all I could do was give her a little smile and a thumbs up. Yet I had never seen Mina so happy before. She quickly returned Trina's hug with some additional giddy squealing.

"Well if we're all well here, Min…I mean, Bernadette, it's your turn."

I guess we're calling Mina by her real name now…I mean unless she wants to be called Mina otherwise. Bernadette strolled into the garage giggling, and I followed behind; hopefully I can keep my cool talking with her. Before I could say anything all I could feel was a pair of skinny arms wrapping around me.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you, I don't know what you said to her, but I can tell that something really changed in her!"

To be honest, I was red and I wasn't expecting her to hug me…although come to think of it I probably should have. "N-no problem Bernadette, just doing what I came here to do. Now let's pick your brain a little bit."

"Oh, right! Heh, sorry."

" *ahem* No trouble."

"Well I guess my biggest issue was with Trina, but now that she's starting to be nicer…I don't know?"

"You sure there isn't anything else bothering you?"

"Well, there is the little thing about Nick Mallory."

Shit. Now we have to talk about him. "What about Nick Mallory?"

"I don't think Trina has a shot with him? I mean just about every girl in Peaceville has a thing for him, and I mean sure he's the town celebrity and super good-looking…"

"Uh-huh."

"But he doesn't seem…all there?"

"I noticed that when I was talking to him earlier. Yeah, I don't really see him with anyone in the future."

"Right?! Like he's just gonna grow up as one of those rich, good-looking guys who devote all their time and money into helping causes!"

"So are you just gonna wait for Trina to give up on her own or do you have a plan?"

"I dunno."

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something. And what about your relationship with your sister Carrie?"

"Oh we are like totes tight, but I guess I could learn to hang out with her more."

"Sounds good to me. Well, look at the time, you should probably be heading out now."

"Aw already? I-I mean um, well I wouldn't want to waste any of your time!"

Was this really happening? I was dumbstruck, was she developing a crush on me?

"S-so your office hours are…when exactly?"

"Any time between 6 am to 12am."

"Okaythanksbye!"

And she ran off, just like that. I slouched into my chair, still processing everything I had gone through today. I could handle it; I've handled blood-thirsty demons from Hell, bullets flying past my face, and one very angry gorilla one time.

I heard my phone ringing from my desk behind me, but when I looked at the caller ID all it said was 'UNKNOWN CALLER'. I answered it anyway.

"Marvin Backs speaking."

"Reveeeeeenge."

"Who is this!?"

"You know exactly who it is."

The voice was high pitched, almost like it belonged to a child…son of a bitch.

"Chara is that you!?"

"I'm coming for you fucker, I'll genocide the whole multiverse!"

"Holy shit stop calling me!"

I quickly hung up the phone and threw it across the room. The one time I decide not to purge a universe because one of the residents finds out who I was, and it was a genocide run in Undertale. I decided since I was done interviewing everyone in Peaceville to work on that website for Grojband I promised to do. I also ended up becoming the new manager for The Newmans as well; in my plan to get all these rivals to be nice, I decided to help out both bands' careers. Two identical bands who are constantly at each other? Perfect for publicity.

It was getting late, and just before I began heading to bed I heard a knock at my door. It's 11pm, I've met everyone in town; who could be knocking on my door at this hour?

I hesitantly open the door to find a, rather hard to describe man, standing on my front step.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hello, are you Marvin Backs? I'm Mr. Riffin, Katrina and Corey's father."

Holy shit it's him. To be honest I didn't think he existed. But I knew that this would the prefect opportunity to solve some of those parental issues.

"Nice to finally meet you, please come in."

I led him inside towards the garage. "Just have a seat on the couch right there, I just need to find my notepad."

"It's funny, Corey uses my garage for his band, and you use your garage for therapy sessions. Heh, funny."

"Yes, well, it looked like the only place big enough to hold an office in this house so I thought why not? So tell me Mr. Riffin, how come you showed up so late?"

"W-well, that's because of my work. I have to work long hours, and it cuts time in being able to see the kids."

He was nervous, I noticed his eyes kept glancing around the room.

"What kind of job do you have that has you away from your own kids for so long?"

"It's just a government job, th-that's all!"

"Mr. Riffin please, I know a top secret government stooge when I see one, no offense."

"Sigh, yeah, it's just so difficult, and I took the job because it provides so much for the kids."

"But your kids need you Mr. Riffin! I talked to them both today, and I made a lot of progress with them. I think what they need is a little guidance from a parent."

"What about my job? I can't just quit!"

"I can take care of all that, no problem. What I want you to do is go home, and tomorrow morning sit down and have a family breakfast with Corey and…Katrina."

"But how will I be able to provide for my family?"

Before I could answer, my phone's text alert went off. "Sorry about that let me just see what that is. As if I didn't know."

{DON' . !}

It was from the financial office guy back at HQ. It's not that I can't spend millions of dollars on people from other universes, it's just that he hates when I do.

{You can't fucking stop me!}

"Sorry about that, just a little other business I had to take care of. But like I was saying, I can provide a minimum of at least 2 million dollars."

His jaw dropped with shock. "I know I'm way more financed than I look."

"This is incredible! H-how can I ever repay you!?"

"Please. Just knowing that I'm helping people is thanks enough."

Mr. Riffin left, but not before thanking me again. I'd only been in Peaceville for two days, but I felt like I was really making a difference.


	5. Part 5

A week had went by since I had spoken to Mr. Riffin for the first time; progress was being made. I met with the bands a bit, helping them get gigs and breaking up any fights they start having. Corey and Laney's relationship was going well, they bicker but they never mean any of it. I was helping The Newmans' bassist, Larry, with some self-esteem and confidence issues. Turned out 'Larry' is just what everyone calls him…his real name is Lenny. I guess it's because his name and Laney's name are so similar, which is weird and benign but whatever. I have been doing well in keeping any emotional attachments I might have towards everyone as possible; especially Bernadette. If I get emotionally attached to this place any more than I am already, I don't think I'd be able to leave.

As for me, I guess I could say I was doing well. However, two days ago I had another withdrawal attack. My body wouldn't stop shaking, I was periodically throwing up, and my body was producing so much heat that if I went into an ice-cold bath it would evaporate in seconds. Because of my condition I wasn't able to see anyone that day, and I played it off as some rare sickness that Rock Gods get…I couldn't tell them.

Grojband had come a long way as a band too. They stopped relying on Katrina's diary entirely, Corey's writing has improved, but his friends have been able to come up with some rockin' songs for a couple gigs. Every time they perform I record and uploaded it to their website I made, and it was helping a lot because their fan base grew a whole lot since the website went up. I even gave jobs to the groupies Kate and Allie; they sell the merchandise for Grojband…and The Newmans.

Katrina had improved more than I had previously hoped, except instead of getting in each other's face, she and Corey have just been ignoring each other. However, their dad said they act perfectly fine towards each other when they're all together. I'd have to look into that some more.

I was looking through a website for any upcoming gigs when something caught my eye. I smiled as I printed out a couple copies for two very special events that were coming up soon. I…had a plan. I texted both bands to come meet up at my garage to tell them I had a gig for both of them. Of course when they all showed it up it was nothing but angry glares.

"All right, all right, enough all of you!"

Corey: "So what's this gig you got for us Marv?"

Carrie: "Uh, don't you mean the gig he has for us?"

Corey: "No, I don't!"

I learned this neat little trick that can make them all stop fighting at once. Well it's more of me using one of my weird natural quirks to an advantage. If I stretch my right arm horizontally and twist it, a loud cracking noise comes out from where my shoulder is. It scares the living hell out of them.

"Hey, what I say!? Do not make me twist my arm!"

They fell silent and looked at me in fear.

"Now, I called you all here because there are two simultaneous events that are going to be happening in a couple of days. I printed out some info fliers to show you what you're gonna be doing. However theirs is just one little problem…"

Laney: "Wait, the bands requested have to contain members of the same gender!?"

"Yep! The Mr. Male Festival is demanding that an all-male band perform, while the Ms. Female Festival is demanding an all-female band. And I already booked you guys the gigs."

Lenny: "Please tell me we're not going to do what I think we're gonna do."

"Sorry Lenny, but the bands are gonna have to switch bassists until after the festivals. Besides, this will be a good opportunity for you all to get along just liiiiiitle bit."

Laney: "Well *sigh* might as well. Good luck Lenny."

Lenny: "And you Laney."

The two look-alikes shook hands and proceeded to stand next to their gender equivalents.

Carrie: "Try not to hurt our bassist, Corey…he's fragile."

Corey: "Back at ya Carrie!"

"Here's the plan: I'll stick with Grojband Plus Lenny, and Bernadette will stick with The Newmans Plus Laney. You'll have to figure out what you're gonna play at each gig, after you learn the most important thing two rival bands can know about each other."

Kin: "Our darkest secrets?"

Kon: "Cooking recipes?"

Kim: "Allergies?"

Konnie: "Our aspirations?"

"Holy shit, no! It's respect! I've seen multiple rival bands pick on each other, but there was always respect. A while back, the singer of one band died, and to honor his memory the singer of their rival band sang the departed's first ever song at his own funeral."

Kon: "Did that sound foreshadowy?"

Lenny: "Kinda did, yeah."

Corey: "AM I GONNA DIE!?"

"No you're not gonna die! Nobody's gonna die! Everybody just go we have gigs to get ready for! Carrie, your sister just texted me she said she's waiting."

Carrie: "Are you and my sister dating?"

"Holy hell just go!"

The boys and I made our way back to Corey's garage, but I noticed Lenny lagging behind looking down at the ground. I decided to slow down so I ended up walking beside him.

"Everything okay Lenny?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking that's all."

"About?"

"Well…Carrie called me fragile back there, and I don't know how I should take that?"

"It felt like she was saying that with a bit of concern for your well-being."

"You really think so?"

"Sure. She is your friend after all."

"Do you…do you think I have a shot with her?"

"Mmm…Maybe, but try working a little bit on your self-esteem first okay?"

"Right…"

"Maybe hanging out with some other guys could be just what you need to do that."

Lenny looked up at me with a glint of hope in his eyes before giving me a little smile. He then called out to the other guys and ran up to catch up with them.

Than…I felt it. That feeling I got when I first arrived in Peaceville; the feeling like I was being watched, but it was stronger this time. I stopped walking, I had to. I kept looking around, turning, and shifting my eyes to every little corner of the vicinity.

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you…and where?"

Kon: "Hey Marv, you coming or what!?"

"I-I'm coming just, hang on a sec!"

I looked around one more time before catching up to the group. It wasn't a withdrawal, someone or something was watching me…I just didn't know what.

We made it to Corey's garage and we sat down on the couch or the stage…except Lenny, who looked around sheepishly.

Lenny: "Uh, I-I'll just sit on the floor."

Corey: "Nonsense, come on sit up on the stage."

Lenny hesitated before sitting next to Corey on stage.

Lenny: "So this is what it feels like."

Kon: "Where do you usually sit when you hang out with your band?"

Lenny: "…On the floor. Listen, I like my friends, their cool, but they can be really hardcore sometimes. It's hard to keep up with them when you're a string bean like me."

"Lenny, what did we talk about?"

Lenny: "Sorry Marv."

Kin: "Sure you're small and weak looking, but don't let that stop you from rocking out!"

Lenny: "You guys are being a lot nicer to me than I thought you'd be."

Corey: "I guess it's because you're like a less angry Laney?"

Corey looked over at me for some sort of reassurance. I had no idea why so I just shrugged at him. "Don't forget about what I said about respect."

Kin: "Hey you guys wanna play some ping-pong?"

Kon: "Oh, it's on bro!"

They all went to play some ping-pong, but I just sat on the couch and began reading a local magazine. Hours passed, and I think they were starting to get along.

-This next part of the report is filled in with what Bernadette told me at the end of the day-

The girls decided to plan out what their were going to do for the concert at the park, while they were chatting it up on their way there, Laney only walked quietly with her arms crossed.

Bernadette: "Is something wrong Laney?"

Laney: "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be wondering what Trina's up to?"

Carrie: "Hey don't you talk to my sister like that!"

Laney: "What're you gonna do about Carrie!?"

Bernadette: "Hey, break it up! Okay *deep inhale* first of all, I'm here because Marvin wants me to keep an eye on all of you. Second of all, she's going by Katrina now in case you forgot. Lastly, she's with her dad looking at colleges today."

Laney: "I'm…I'm sorry, I guess this just feels weird to me? Marvin's been here a little over a week and he's changed Peaceville a lot."

Bernadette: "But isn't it great though!?"

Carrie: "You totally have a crush on him don't you sis?"

Bernadette: "Wh-whaaaaaaaaat? No I don't!"

The girls made it to the park and sat down at a table near the pond.

Kim: "So what's the plan this time Carrie?"

Carrie: "Well if it's anything like the Lady Rage concert we missed out on, it'll probably be angry. So we'll need some really angry and legit lyrics! By the way Laney, saw your performance at that concert online. Gotta admit, pretty good."

Laney: "Hey, yeah, how come none of you were there?"

Konnie: "Lenny had an asthma attack and we couldn't find his inhaler so we had to rush him to the hospital."

Bernadette: "That must have been scary."

Carrie: "It was, I don't know what I'd do with myself if anything happened to him while he was with us."

Laney: "Wait…do you like Lenny?"

Carrie: "Of course, but I'm playing hard to get, he's just so adorable that I gotta make him work for it."

Kim: "Speaking of band members dating, how are you and Corey doing, Laney?"

Laney turned red and started giggling. "It's actually going really well. Whenever we get some alone time he can be so sweet and understanding."

Bernadette: "Uh, girls? The concert planning?"

Carrie: "Well whatever we're gonna play, I think Laney should sing it."

Laney: "Are you sure Carrie, I mean, we haven't really been on the best of terms."

Carrie: "You're hardcore Laney, just like us. I can respect that."

Carrie offered a 'fumps up' to Laney, which she gladly accepted.

Konnie: "Ooh, one more thing before we start! Laney please don't get mad at me, but hypothetically, seriously Laney please don't get mad. If Corey and Carrie had a kid would it look exactly like them?"

An awkward silence befell the girls at the picnic table. Carrie and Laney had faces of sheer confusion. Kim tried snapping them out of it by waving her hand in front of their faces.

Kim: "I think you broke em' sis."

Laney: "Although I took a bit of offense to that…that is actually a really good question."

Carrie: "I should be weirded out, but I'm really curious about that. Isn't there an app for that?"

Bernadette: "Yeah there is, hang on I have it on my phone."

Laney: "Why's that Mina?"

Bernadette: "No reason! Now I'll just insert a picture of Corey and one of Carrie…hit produce aaaaand…O.M.G!"

Bernadette held up her phone to show two pictures of identical look-alikes of Corey and Carrie as babies.

Kim: "That is absolutely disturbing."

Konnie: "I'm scared."

Laney: "Marv said that he was always weirded out by how our bands look alike…I think I can see why."

Carrie: "Laney I promise I won't ever get together with your boyfriend! I just want my little Lenny!"

Bernadette: "I am so sending this to Marvin."

Afterwards the group began discussing their plans for the female concert that was coming up. Finally, the day was coming to a close and we all met back up at my place, and the bands traded back their bassists.

Carrie: "So Lenny, how was spending a day with Grojband?"

Lenny: "Actually…not that bad."

Kin: "Yeah, Lenny's pretty cool…I guess you're all cool too?"

Laney: "I can vouch for them, we're cool now."

Watching them get along brought a tear to my eye. "I couldn't be more proud of you all."

Corey: "You were right Marv, we just needed time to get know one another and learn to respect each other, even though we're rivals. Carrie, whenever we die, it would be an honor if you could play at our funerals."

Corey extended his arm out with his signature rock gesture, and Carrie hesitated before returning it in a rockin' fist bump.

Carrie: "Same here Riffin."

Corey: "Hey, why don't we all head to my place for dinner, it's taco night!"

They all happily exclaimed tacos before running off to Corey's house for dinner. Bernadette stopped and turned towards me. "Marvin…are you coming?"

"Nah, I'll pass I have some personal stuff to take care of."

"O-oh…okay."

"By the way I got your text. That was terrifying."

I gave her a smile and she waved goodbye. I was really proud of them all for learning to get along, of course now I have to keep the image of a public band rivalry alive, but I'm sure it won't be so hard.

I sat down at my desk and stared at my phone for what felt like an hour before calling the number I had up on the screen.

"Hello, Riffin residence, Mr. Riffin speaking."

"Hi, Mr. Riffin, this is Marvin."

"Yes, hey, let me go into another room. Everybody's being a bit loud. So, have you called about my offer?"

"Actually I have."

"Well, did you come to a decision? It would mean the world to me if you accepted."

"…Yeah, I accept. I'll be their godfather."


	6. Part 6

I know, it was hard to believe. I had only been in Peaceville for a little over a week and Mr. Riffin asked me, ME OF ALL PEOPLE, to be the godfather to his two adopted children. When he asked me that day I was so confused. I had already thought that they would have godparents or someone else to take them in if something were to ever happen to Mr. Riffin. He told me he never had the time, and that he chose me because, even though we had known each other for a short time, that he could tell I would take care of them.

To celebrate, the Riffin family threw a little party for me, and I couldn't turn down a party. We had fun as I got to know them all a little more personally, and they got to know me a little more as well. Before I knew it, I had been in Peaceville for a month, and in that time everything was smooth sailing. I had kept busy with occasional visits from some of the Peacevillians, nothing too big though; Lenny had grown more confident yet he still wasn't ready to ask Carrie out, both bands were earning more and more popularity with the more gigs they played. I had even noticed that most of their popularity had been coming from Japan, I wasn't surprised.

Even with how things were going, once…every week, I would get that feeling. That damn feeling that I was being watched, and every time it got stronger. At one point I had been snagged by my own paranoia and I had to be slapped out of it; I managed to play it off as nothing though, but I noticed that the gang was worried about me.

 _I opened my eyes one night to find myself in an endless white void._

" _Where am I? Am I in my head? No…no, there would be more filing cabinets…and a ferret."_

 _All I could do was shift my eyes around and look into the endless nothingness._

" _Hard to focus on something when there's nothing to focus on…am I right!?"_

 _I lifted my arm for a high-five, but ended up having to high-five myself since I was alone…or was I? It happened again, the feeling was back, but there was more this time…it was followed by sinister, distorted chuckling. I frantically began looking around, hoping I would see someone, anyone._

" _Who are you!? Where are you!? SHOW YOURSELF YOU FUCKER!"_

 _The chuckling stopped._

 _?: "In TiME…bUt FoR NoW, I'Ll LeAVe yoU WitH ThiS."_

 _?: "WHEN GRAVITY FALLS AND EARTH BECAME SKY, THEY FEARED THE BEAST WITH JUST ONE EYE. THE BEAST WAS DEFEATED, AND HUMANS STOOD TALL. NOW FEAR THE BEAST WITH NO EYES AT ALL!"_

I shot up in my bed gasping for air as sweat was dripping from my face. I held my head, trying to catch my breath and looking at the time.

"2 a.m.? Shit."

I then started to hear my phone ring from my nightstand, and in the distance I heard sirens. I had a rush of emotions. I quickly grabbed my phone and ran to the window, looking outside when I answered.

"Hello Marvin Backs speaking."

Katrina: "MARVIN! MARVIN YOU HAVE TO HELP PLEASE!"

It was Katrina, she sounded devastated. I heard through the phone that she was sobbing really hard and trying her best to speak to me.

"Katrina!? Wh-what's wrong, where are you!?"

Katrina: "It's dad! I was woken up by a loud noise, and when I went to look I found him on the floor! *sobs* we're on our way to the hospital, please you have to hurry over here!"

"Okay, I-I'm on my way just hold on!"

I was panicking, for one of the few times in my life I didn't know what to do. I didn't have a car with me, which was probably one of the worst decisions I made, and I couldn't run to the hospital in time. I had no other choice…I had to transition my way there.

"Oh hell I hope this works. TO THE HOSPITAL!"

 **HO-SPI-TAL TRANSITION!**

I appeared in front of the hospital, but I had to run to a nearby garbage can. When I did I began to violently throw up into it. Apparently I learned that if you're not originally from this universe and you do a transition to get someplace faster, there are some pretty bad side-effects.

"Hell that hurts. I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

I hit my face a little bit to bring myself back to the situation. I saw the ambulance pulling up and when it stopped, paramedics rushed out escorting Mr. Riffin on a medical stretcher. When they passed me it was like time slowed down. Mr. Riffin was clenching his chest, he was struggling to breathe, and tears were streaming down his face. When they entered the building I looked back into the ambulance and saw the kids sitting there in teary red eyes and shaking. I slowly walked up to them and held out my hands.

"Come on you two…let's go wait."

I escorted them to the waiting room and sat them down on a bench before heading to a front desk.

"Hello? I'm here with the Riffin children, their dad was just brought into the operating room, is there anything I can do to help them?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around a doctor was looking at me with tired eyes shaking his head. "Sorry Mr. Backs, all you can do is pray."

"Praying never got me anywhere." I mumbled under my breath.

I shuffled my may to a bench across from where Corey and Katrina were sitting. I don't think I would ever see the sight before me. Corey was crying into Katrina's shoulder as she had her arms wrapped around his head and rocking back and forth. My heart began to sink, why was this happening? Why now? And…was this my fault?

An hour passed. Corey and Katrina were starting to fall back asleep, and I just kept thinking about what happened. I had a nightmare, and after I wake up from it this shit happens? My leg was shaking so much I got up and started pacing. Then a surgeon came out of the operating room with a defeated look on his face. I slowly started shaking my head.

"No."

I ran up to the surgeon and looked at him with a serious face, but I was on the verge of anger.

"What happened…what happened!?"

"Mr. Backs please…I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do. His heart just, stopped. We checked for any blockage, but when we looked it was as if his heart was…strangled?"

I started to back away slowly and began hyperventilating as I looked back at Katrina and Corey who were looking up at me. I ran up to them, dropped to my knees, and held them in my arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I couldn't help but cry along with them. I could have done something, anything! But instead I stood back and tried to hope that maybe some magical miracle would come along like it always did and make this better.

Corey: "I…I can't believe he's really gone!"

I had to do something to calm them down…I had to be the parent now.

"Both of you *clearing throat* look at me. I promise, that I will do my best to take care of you from now on. And we'll always remember your father for the kind man that he was. Do you understand me?"

They both looked at me and nodded as they wiped away their tears.

"Now stay here, I have to make a phone call."

I walked outside of the hospital pulling out my phone and dialed the number to headquarters. My head was in a frenzy; I was confused, angry, distraught, and concerned. I wanted answers and I wanted them then and there.

"Someone better pick up or I swear-"

On the other end a meek female voice answered. It sounded like one of the regular eggheads we had scattered around the facility. She was probably the one on monitor duty.

Girl: "H-hello? Is that you sir?"

"What the hell happened?"

Girl: "I-I'm s-sorry sit?"

"I SAID WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

Girl: "I-I don't know what you're talking about si-"

"I JUST WATCHED A GOOD MAN, A GOOD _FATHER_ , DIE AS HIS CHILDREN WEPT FOR HIM ONLY A FEW YARDS AWAY!"

My rage knew no bounds, hot tears poured from my eyes as I fell to my knees on the cold cement.

"So I'm going to ask again…WHAT. HAPPENED!?"

Girl: "We're looking at the charts sir and…well, we don't know. Everything was going fine, almost utopian in fact, but then…there was just a huge spike into the dystopian range. Now it's back to a stable reading."

I then heard in the background someone yelling at the scientist to hand over the phone. The next voice I heard was deep and raspy with a soft Russian accent. "Father?"

It was my first born son, older brother of Marcus…Epsilon.

"Epsilon…is that you?" I was on the verge of a sobbing fit. I wasn't understanding anything anymore.

Epsilon: "We can't tell what happened from our end. We're going over everything, but it all looks normal besides that one spike. No energy fluxuations, no anomalies, nothing. You need to calm down and tell me what happened in there."

"I don't know what happened! I woke up from this nightmare and I hear my phone ringing. Katrina said she found her dad on the floor at their home and they were rushing to the hospital. The doctors said his heart looked like it was…strangled!"

Epsilon: "…You said had a nightmare…what was it about?"

"I was in this endless white void and I heard this deranged voice chuckling at me. I had this aching feeling like I was being watched like I've been getting since I got here."

There was silence on the other end before he finally spoke up, and he sounded like the end of the world was happening.

Epsilon: "Did it say anything to you?"

"Yeah it said this weird re-written version of that saying from-"

Epsilon: "Gravity Falls."

My eyes widened when he said that. "How did you know?"

Epsilon: "When Gravity Falls and Earth became sky, they feared the beast with just one eye. The beast was defeated, and the human stood tall-"

"Now fear the beast with no eyes at all." I was starting to get afraid.

Epsilon: "Father, listen to me very carefully. You're not the only one whose been getting these strange feelings and nightmares. We've been getting reports from _every_ universe and even some here at the facility."

"But what does it mean? Why now, and what does it have to do with Gravity Falls?"

Epsilon: "…Bill…it's BILL!"

"It can't be Bill! Bill's dea-" I stopped when I put everything together. I started frantically shaking my head.

"No, no it can't be! That thing cannot be back we destroyed it!"

Epsilon: "Bill died! It would have gotten enough power from absorbing him to come back! With Bill gone, _IT_ is now the most powerful being in the whole multiverse!"

"No I…I can't fight it, not again. It knows I'm here!"

Epsilon: "Father, listen. We'll focus on finding it, you need to worry on protecting everyone in there…After all, you have kids to look after now. Goodbye."

When he said that I could sense that there was distain in his voice. "Epsilon wait! I'm sorry…"

Epsilon: "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"No! I do! I know that you hate me, that Marcus and Kilowatt hate me, hell even your wives hate me! I was a terrible father to you boys, I made you in hopes to make the greatest super soldiers, but when you came out as babies I just…I COULDN'T HANDLE IT! I GAVE YOU ALL UP BUT NOT BEFORE MAKING SURE THAT YOU WOULD EXPERIENCE LIVING NIGHTMARES GROWING UP! I put you all through torture, you all suffered and for what!? I don't think I can make up for what I did to you, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, and that I love you all so much and couldn't be more proud to call you my kids."

I could hear him sniffling, for as tough as he was, he still had feelings; but just like me he had a hard time getting them out. I heard him throwing things in the background before he let out a deep sigh. "I forgive you…but I can't speak for my brothers. Keep in touch."

With that he hung up the phone. I was traumatized, but I looked up at the night sky and began thinking. If that piece of glowing trash was coming at me, then I wasn't gonna go down easy. I picked myself and wiped my face before heading back inside. I stood in front of Corey and Trina who were holding on to one another looking sadly at the ground.

"Come on you two…I'll take you home."

I got us a ride back to their house from a nearby police officer who was kind and very understanding of our situation. When we arrived, Corey and Katrina went back to their rooms and went to bed. I fell face-first on their living room couch and exhaled deeply into one of the pillows. Before I knew it I had passed out, I guess I was so exhausted it was enough to get me to fall back asleep.

Eventually I was woken up by someone who was lightly shaking me. I quickly sat up looked at who it was. It was Katrina who looked at me with hurt-filled eyes.

Katrina: "Morning…"

"Morning. What time is it?"

Katrina: "It's 9 o'clock."

I let out a deep sigh as I rubbed my eyes. "Is Corey up yet?"

Katrina shook her head before sitting down on the couch next to me.

Katrina: "I…I still can't believe he's gone. I'm gonna miss him so much."

She then hugged me tightly.

Katrina: "Promise me you'll look after us. Swearsies!"

"I promise, I'll take care of you for as long as I live. Swearsies."

I reached for the TV remote and turned on the news where Chance Happening was giving out the news.

Chance: "Good morning Peaceville, although it would be if we didn't have heartbreaking news for you. Mr. Riffin, father to local guitarist Corey Riffin and now reformed hothead Trina Riffin, suddenly passed away last night due to heart complications. We haven't yet gotten any word from the Riffin household, but our sincerest thoughts are with them."

I slouched over the edge of the couch and planted my face into my hands. I felt Katrina pat my back a couple times, then I heard Corey coming down the stairs yawning.

Katrina: "Morning Corey."

Corey: "Morning."

I could sense the monotone in his voice. "How're ya feeling?"

Corey: "Sad…but, I won't let this get to me. I can only grow from this experience, so don't worry about me okay?"

I looked up at him. I didn't want to believe him, but I did as I gave him a small smile. There was then a loud and frantic knocking on the front door. I slowly got up and opened the door, but before I could say anything something rushed past me and went straight towards Corey. When I looked at who it was I found that it was a worried looking Laney who was giving Corey a big hug.

Laney: "I heard what happened on the news, are you guys okay?"

Katrina: "We're…holding up, thanks for worrying Laney."

Corey started hugging Laney back before she brought him down to her eye level.

Laney: "Corey are you sure you're okay? I'm here for you if you need me."

Corey: "Thanks Lanes, that means a lot to me. Love ya."

Corey then kissed Laney on the forehead before they both walked into the kitchen.

"I guess I'll make breakfast…we've got a long day ahead of us.


	7. Part 7

Corey, Laney, and Katrina all sat quietly at the kitchen table while I began cooking some eggs and bacon. Five minutes had passed and nobody had said anything. The silence was beginning to bug me so I decided to attempt to put on some music to pass the time.

"H-how about some music? Maybe that'll keep our heads clear."

I snapped my fingers and the first thing that began to play was Daniel Powter's 'Bad Day'. I slowly turned around with a rather embarrassed expression on my face. "I am so sorry, I can change it."

Corey: "No no, it's…actually pretty nice to hear this song."

Laney: "Yeah, don't sweat it."

Katrina: "It helps remind us that it's okay to be sad sometimes."

They all looked at me with little reassuring smiles on their faces. As young teenagers, I would have expected for them to be taking the death of a parent really hard, maybe even traumatize them. Yet, they were being really brave and grown up about it…but it felt like they were trying to console… _me_. I looked at my reflection in the window, and I realized I was the one who was taking the death of Mr. Riffin the hardest. My eyes were bloodshot, my hair was a mess, and the circles under my eyes that were once fading had turned a darker shade of purple than they have ever been.

I rubbed my eyes and took a couple deep breathes before finishing with preparing breakfast. I sat down at the end of the table and stared at my food for a few seconds.

Katrina: "Marv…you okay?"

I looked up at Katrina and gave her a little smirk as a snapped my fingers and started playing 'I'm Alright' by Kenny Loggins. We then all finished our breakfast and quietly sat at the table for the next hour or so just listening to whatever they requested. Katrina surprisingly requested 'Mr. Sandman' by The Chordettes, which she listened to with a big smile on her face.

Corey: "Oh! Um, school starts back up next week doesn't it?"

Laney: "Crap, you're right Core! So how are we gonna end the summer?"

Katrina: "How about a big party here?"

Corey: "Not a bad idea sis."

"Now hang on just a minute; I'm the adult of this house now and you need my permission to throw a super rockin' end of the summer party…I approve."

Later on, Corey and Katrina went up to their rooms to get changed while Laney sat at the kitchen table and I was cleaning the dishes.

"So Laney, I assume things have been going well between you and Corey?"

Laney's face turned a light red as she played with her hair a little bit. "Heh, yeah, it's almost like a dream come true for me."

"Well, just remember what I said about taking things slow."

Laney: "I know, and we are. We don't want to ruin what we've got going on. Speaking of taking things slow, what's going on between you and Mina?"

I turned around towards Laney and she was giving me this sly little smile with one raised eyebrow.

"There's nothing going on between Bernadette and myself. We're only friends…that's all."

Laney: "Yeah I'm not buying that. I've noticed that she looks at you the same way I look at Core, and I've noticed you've given her a few glances every now and then."

I was getting flustered and was scrubbing really hard on the plate I was cleaning.

"It-it wouldn't work out…ou-our age difference is too great!"

Laney: "Everyone in Peaceville thinks you're eighteen, you look it anyway!"

"W-well, I'm taking care of Corey and Katrina now…it would just be weird if Katrina's best friend is dating her godfather."

Laney: "That's not what I hear from Katrina."

"We-well Bernadette would just-"

Laney: "And that's the other thing! You are the only person who calls Mina by her birth name, even though she had it legally changed to Mina; and she doesn't eve n mind that you call her that!"

I ended up braking the plate I was scrubbing in half. My face was bright red and I just felt silly and embarrassed. I turned around and dropped to the floor with my back against the counters. I then planted my face into my hands with and embarrassed grumble.

"I know…I know! Yes, I like her and I know she likes me too, but…I'm scared."

Laney walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "What are you so afraid of? You were the one who convinced me of confessing to Corey when I was afraid."

"Let's just say the people I dated were never really safe around me…"

Laney: " _People?_ "

I puffed my cheeks a bit in a little bit of anger. "Okay, yes, I dated like…two guys in the past, but it was strictly experimental, nothing serious."

Laney: "So…how were they not safe around you?"

"Danger usually had a way of finding me wherever I went."

Laney: "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that ba-"

"My last girlfriend was thrown in front of an oncoming train."

Laney stopped dead and looked at me with a worried expression, but before she could say anything there was a knock at the door. Laney took a few glances at me before going to answer it, but since I was looking at the ground I didn't see who it was until I was lifted from up off the ground by my hoodie's collar. I then felt two slaps across my face; light enough to not hurt badly, but hard enough to knock some sense into me. I was so confused so I looked down and found that a stern-looking Bernadette was holding me three inches off the ground.

I looked at her with scared and confused eyes, but before I could say anything she put me back down and hugged me tightly as she dug her head into my chest. I had no clue what she was upset about. Did she overhear me talking to Laney? Or was this about Mr. Riffin? I rubbed my right cheek a little bit as I looked down at her. Even though I'm 5' 8", I was used to people taller than me hitting me; but having a girl who is only 3 inches shorter than me who wears glasses and doesn't look very physically strong…was very surprising.

"Bernadette?"

Bernadette: "Yes?"

"Did you he-"

Bernadette: "Yes."

"So…what's this for?"

Bernadette looked up at me and stared into my eyes. "My best friend's dad just passed away, and the guy I'm crushing on is now her legal guardian. A man who, since he moved here, dedicated his time to helping people with their issues, but hid all his issues from everybody else. I came here to tell that guy, that he better take good care of the Riffin family…and himself. Because he matters too."

I was overwhelmed with emotion, so much has happened in the past dozen hours that I couldn't handle it. I tightly hugged her back and whispered a thank you into her ear. I then look up and spot Laney awkwardly standing in the living room entryway. I quickly pulled Bernadette off of me and to my side as I cleared me throat. We were both blushing, but it felt nice to get that out in the open.

Laney: "So, wait, are you guys dating now?"

Bernadette: "No…" She looked at me with a seductive look on her face, "not yet. But I'll wait for you."

Bernadette then led Laney into the living room to wait for Corey and Katrina, and before I joined them I grabbed my chest where my heart was beating.

"Shit…I got emotionally involved."

Later that afternoon, I was back at my house packing what few belongings I had with me. I decided to keep the house and use the garage as a permanent office, but I had other plans for the remainder of the house. I stood at the front door preparing to leave when I grabbed my phone and dialed headquarters. It rang a few times before a nasally voice answered, "Y-yes sir, h-how can I help you today?"

"I need you to send a few drones over to my living quarters for some remodeling. I left a dossier containing in detail what specifically I want done. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir, right away sir."

I hung up the phone and left the home I had only known for a short time; but I knew that I'd leave it eventually…I just didn't think it'd be this soon. I was slowly strolling along the sidewalk, rolling my suitcase behind me, when I passed by the Beff residence. I glanced over and saw Lenny in the front yard calling out to Carrie who I could see in her upstairs bedroom window.

"Well I'll be damned."

I stopped to watch what was about to unfold, lucky I could hear what they were saying from across the street.

Lenny: "Carrie, I need to talk to you!"

Carrie: "Why are you doing it from my front lawn? You know you can come inside right?"

Lenny: "I just feel that this is the only way I can really express myself!"

Carrie: "Oh…okay."

Lenny: "For the longest time, ever since we've known each other, I've been your best friend, your buddy, your pal, your amigo! I've been there when you were down and I helped through all your crazy plans. Because deep down I know that I could never stay truly mad at you, and would do anything just to be by your side."

Carrie's face was going red as a little smile grew on her face. "What are you saying Lenny?"

Lenny dropped to his knees and raised his arms into the air. "I realized that life can be short sometimes, and unexpected things can happen so…Carrie Beff, will you go out with me?"

In a matter of seconds, I witnessed a tough-fronting, blue-haired girl squeal with joy, jump out her second story window, and tackled her small, red-haired bassist to the ground.

Carrie: "Oh Lenny, I'm so proud that you worked up the courage to ask me out!"

Lenny: "Does that mean yes?"

Carrie gave Lenny a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Of course!"

Watching this moment warmed me up inside, but also gave me such a devilish idea that I couldn't resist. I reached into my suitcase and pulled out a saxophone and immediately began playing the saxophone part of 'Careless Whisper' by WHAM!

When the two heard the music they quickly turned to look at me with flustered looks on their faces.

"So how's it going you two?" I couldn't help but give them such a ridiculously devilish smile.

Without saying a thing Carrie picked Lenny up bridal style and carried him into her house. Before the door was closed behind them Lenny shot me a thumbs-up, and I replied with a thumbs-up back. A little later I made my way back to the Riffin house, and I could hear slow rock music coming from the garage. I thought to myself that they were probably writing something to play at the funeral, which I still had to make preparations for.

I had made my way up to the guest bedroom which was next to the master bedroom; I didn't want to impose myself in there so I kept the door closed. After I had unpacked my suitcase I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I kept thinking about everything that had happened recently; it was just happening so fast. I rubbed my cheeks remembering when Bernadette had slapped me earlier. "Why did I enjoy that a little?" my head widened after I realized why, "SHIT."

I began making plans for the funeral, which would be held this upcoming Wednesday. I spoke to the local florist about the specific flower arrangements, the morgue about Mr. Riffin's bedding arrangements, I knew that Grojband was going to play a song there so some form of music was covered, and finally invitations.

I opened my bedroom door and called out to Katrina and Corey, "Hey, who do you want to come to the funeral?"

But I only heard from the both of them was one big "EVERYONE!"

I was a little surprised but didn't think about it much so I sent an invitation to everyone in Peaceville. I then decided to post a news update on Grojband's website, to let the fans know of what's going on. "Attention fans of Grojband, it is with a heavy heart that I report to you the news of the passing of front man Corey Riffin's father. We hope you understand if we do not come out with new songs any time soon, and thank you for any respects and tributes you may present us."

I then walked down into the garage in dropped face first onto the couch. I listened to the rest of what the band was playing and thought it was pretty good, for a funeral at least.

Kon: "You okay Marv?"

Kin: "Yeah you seem…depressed."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not used to this sorta thing."

Corey: "What sorta thing?"

"Death, I guess? I mean, I'm a demi-god, and I've never really had anyone close to me…really die."

Laney: "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. Just need a little time to adjust is all. So you guys ready for sophomore year of high school?"

Kon: "Ugh, don't remind us."

Kin: "Well it shouldn't be so bad. We're getting along with the Newmans, and Katrina has been super nice."

"Shit, she's gonna be senior this year. Kon you should probably confess to her while you still have the chance man."

Corey: "Are you trying to hook up Kon with my sister?"

"Hey, sometimes feelings gotta get out in the open to move forward in life."

Laney: "Is that right? Because from what I heard earlier today, you've got some bottled up issues."

"I'm just not ready to talk about it…not yet, swearsies."

Kin: "Oh! Hey Marv, do you play any instruments?"

"A few, yes. Why?"

Corey: "So you can jam with us sometimes, clear your head when you need to."

"Aw, you guys would let me play with you?"

Kon: "Sure! You're pretty much part of the band now anyway!"

Kin: "Yeah, so what instruments do you play?"

"Banjo, piano, saxophone, bag pipes, and accordion."

Corey: "Do you sing?"

I immediately burst out laughing, I tried burying my face in the couch to muffle it but to no avail. "Corey, me trying to lead sing is like listening to a choking badger, but I can do backup vocals. Although I have been told I can sing while doing a Weird Al impression. Oh hey, speaking of saxophones, I did the funniest thing on my way here."

Kon: "Oh do yell!"

"Okay so I'm walking over here and I'm passing Carrie's house and I see Lenny out front confessing to her."

Laney: "No way!"

"Yes way! And so they were having a little moment so I decided to play the saxophone part of 'Careless Whisper'! They were so flustered, you should have seen their faces!"

They all started laughing at the thought of what happened, and it felt good to make other people feel better for a change.

Kon: "So I heard you and Mina are dating now?"

"FUCK, NO WE'RE NOT!"


	8. Part 8

The alarm clock started blaring that same old high pitched noise. I looked over at it and saw '6 am' in bright green neon light then I reached over and turned off the alarm. I lied in my bed staring at the ceiling for a solid minute before finally getting up and heading to the bathroom. I knew the kids were still asleep so I tried my best to keep quite as I took a quick shower. When I got back to my room after freshening up I got out a suit from the closet that I thought I'd never have to wear here. I put on the black pants and belt and the white dress shirt, but kept the coat off; it was too early to wear the whole suit.

I went downstairs and turned on the weather channel as I made myself some breakfast. The weather had said that today was going to have a high chance of rain all day and a thunderstorms later in the evening.

"Typical. It's someone's funeral and it has to rain. *sigh* what am I going to do?"

I looked at my reflection in the kitchen window; my eyes showed sorrow and pain, but also exhaustion and fear. I could only think of two things at the moment: this place was my complete responsibility, and the worst thing to have ever happened to me has found a way inside. I finished eating and sat down on the couch and decided to flip through the channels to see if there was anything worth watching…to no avail.

I looked over out the window and watched as the rain began to start, and before I knew it the time hit eight and I heard someone come down the stairs. Katrina slowly emerged from the stairs rubbing her eyes. She looked at me, gave a little smile with a wave, and proceeded into the kitchen without saying anything. I thought it was weird at first, but I really shouldn't have. It's a sad day for us all, what could she say to me?

Ten minutes later Katrina left the kitchen and went back upstairs to get ready.

"Hey, wake your brother up if he isn't already."

Katrina: "Okay."

After a few hours we were all nearly ready to leave. I was fixing Corey's tie as Katrina was finishing braiding her hair back. Corey was wearing a fitting black suit minus his trademark hat, which was unsettling to look at. Katrina was wearing a smooth black dress with long black gloves. I opened the front door but I was then stopped by the two kids who looked at me in confusion.

Katrina: "Aren't we taking my car?"

"Well I thought it would be best if we didn't take it today, so I got us a ride."

I opened the door to reveal a long black car with tinted windows.

Corey: "A limousine?"

"Well we did need to get all of the instruments from the garage to the cemetery…also, no offense, but it's not pink."

Katrina: "No, you're right, I don't think my car would be very pleasant to see at a funeral."

We all got into the limo and sat in the back as the band's instruments were closer up front. I knocked on the window to the driver to signal them that we were ready to go. The limo starting moving and the rain seemed to starting coming down harder. We made our way to the cemetery and found that everyone else was just arriving as well. The limo parked behind where the memorial was being held and I told the kids to go wait under the tent while I set up the instruments for the band's song.

I met up with everyone else who was standing underneath the large tent that was set up due to the weather. They were all talking quietly together, but stopped when I walked up to them. I was confused as to why they were looking at me. "Is there something wrong?"

Katrina: "Well…Corey and I have written eulogies, but…we were wondering if you were gonna say one."

"Y…you want me to speak?"

Corey: "Why not? You're pretty much a part of this family anyway."

"I-I don't know what to say, but I'll say something."

A priest then walked up to the podium set up in front of the casket; the service was about to start. Corey's friends all sat down at the front with Bernadette, her sister, and her sister's friends, while Katrina, Corey and I stood up at the head of the casket.

Priest: "Family, friends, Peaceville, dearly beloved. We are gathered here with heavy hearts to give our last farewells to the kind-hearted Mr. Riffin. A loving and caring man who opened his heart to two children when they were in need of someone to love them; he gave them a home when nobody else could."

As the priest went on, I stared at the casket…I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Eventually I tuned out the priest and could only hear the rain hitting the tent, then the wind blowing through the trees, then a faint heart beat that grew louder. I thought I was losing my mind before I snapped out of it when the priest called Katrina's name.

Katrina: "Thank you, sir. Back when my brother and I were orphans, I never really thought we'd be able to find a home, but then our dad came along and changed all that. Of course, he wasn't always around, but we knew he worked hard to take care of us and did the best he could do. I don't think I'll ever forget how kind and loving he was to us, and how we just lit up his life even though all we did was cause trouble around town. He may be gone, but I'll always be able to feel his love. Thank you."

She walked away from the podium and stood next to me. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a little smile for reassurance. I took in a deep breath before walking up to the podium, and I'm not gonna lie…I was nervous.

"When I first came to Peaceville, nobody knew who I was or why I came, but by the end of my second day here I got to know each and every one of you. I thought that I had spoken to everyone, until Mr. Riffin came knocking on my door late in the evening. I didn't know what to think of him at first, but when we started talking I could sense that he was a good man, hardworking and kind. The day he asked me to be Corey and Katrina's godfather I was…shocked. I knew a lot about him, but I never really told him about myself, but he said that it didn't matter…because he trusted me and somehow knew that I would be able to take care of them if something were to happen to him. I made a promise to him that I would take care of the children he worked so hard to raise, and I won't let him down."

Priest: "Thank you Mr. Backs, I'm sure he appreciates it."

I then walked back to where I was standing, and my heart was going like a mile a minute. I'd given speeches before, but there was something different about this. Like it was almost difficult to do it. It was only proof that I really do care for these goobers.

Corey and his friends then went to their instruments and did one final check before playing.

Corey: "I didn't know if there was anything I could say to show how much I appreciated everything my dad did for us, but I know I could sing it."

When they started playing the first notes it felt like my heart dropped into my stomach. Corey's words wrapped around my brain and all I could feel was sorrow and sympathy. I looked at the crowd and saw that tears were flowing from everyone's eyes. Even Katrina was holding back from breaking down into a sobbing fit. As they were nearing the end of their song, the casket started getting lowered into the grave. After the song had finished and the casket lowered, Corey fell to his knees as tears fell from his face. Laney and the twins helped him and brushed him off.

Corey: "I'm okay…is there anyone else who would like to say something?"

When Corey asked that question I heard the driver door to our limo open and a very familiar voice called out from it. "I have something to say."

The voice was followed by the beginning notes of 'Wake Me up When September Ends' by Green Day. I looked over at the voice, and I was shocked but also mad. How dare he show up here without letting me know? At seven feet and an inch tall walked over a thin man with light gray skin and black hair that stopped at behind his knees. Pretty much picture Marshal Lee from the Adventure Time universe, but with really long hair. He was wearing a 'Men in Black'-like suit and carrying an acoustic guitar.

He continued with the song as he slowly made his way over, then Grojband started filling in for the other instruments. At one point he gave me a quick yet angry glance; I then realized he had come to talk with me. When the song finished everyone just stared at him with confused looks on their faces, and yet tears still flowed from their eyes.

?: "My name is Marcus, and although I didn't know Mr. Riffin, I do know what it's like to lose a father."

Marcus' black eyes glanced over in my direction again when he said that, and I knew exactly what he was talking about. This day was not going to get any easier for me. Marcus then turned towards Corey and Katrina and knelt down.

Marcus: "You two are very brave for doing this, and I know that you're going to do fine from here on out."

He then got up and walked past me back towards the limo, but not before I heard him angrily whisper to me as he passed, "We need to talk."

After the service had ended and everyone went home, Grojband, Katrina, and I sat silently in the back of the limo as Marcus drove us home. Everyone had noticed I was glaring at him, but he was just driving with a smug little smile on his face.

Kin: "Psst, Marvin, who is this guy?"

"An old friend."

Kon: "You don't seem happy to see him."

"I would be happy to see him if he had told me in advanced he was coming."

Corey: "Hey um, Marcus was it? You sounded great back there, do you play a lot?"

Marcus: "Where I'm from, I'm the greatest musician to walk on the planet."

Corey: "Would you ever consider jamming with us sometime?"

"I don't know Corey, he might just try to steal the spotlight."

Nobody said anything else and just kept shifting their looks between Marcus and me. When we reached the house everyone got out except me and Marcus.

Laney: "Hey, Marv you coming?"

"You all go ahead…I need to take care of a few things. Just go ahead and get started on planning for the party this weekend."

Katrina: "Is everything alright, y'know, between you two?"

"I guess I'll find out Katrina…I guess I'll find out."

Marcus then drove the limo over to my office, and I was confused as to why were there before I remembered the sound proof garage it had. We walked up to the garage and I ushered him in after opening it. When I stepped inside I turned to close the door, but when I turned back around I immediately felt a fist connect to the center of my face. The blow was so fast I couldn't see it, and it had enough power to knock me into the garage door.

When I collected myself I looked at Marcus with an angry look, but it faded when I saw him. He had clenched fists at his sides, he was breathing heavily, and angry tears were streaming down his face. He looked down at me with white rage before finally saying something.

Marcus: "How…fucking…dare you!"

"What did I do now?!"

Marcus: "You know damn fucking well what you did! You 'apologize' for not being there for your own sons, and then you become a godfather to these…kids!? My brothers may have forgiven you for what you did to them, that's understandable they suffered too. But don't you think, for one second, that I'm going to forgive you so easily…NOT AFTER WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!"

"Marcus please…"

Marcus: "NO! In case you've forgotten, let me refresh your memory. You cooked me up in a lab, gave me all these abilities…these powers, and drop me off in an alternate Adventure Time reality. I thought the Abadeers were my family, I FUCKING CARED FOR THEM! But then I find out that it was all a lie, that I was just some…puppet!"

Marcus grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and held me up against the garage door.

Marcus: "But that wasn't the worst of it wasn't it…wasn't!?"

"The Sirens…"

Marcus: "Those…fucking…sirens. For fifty years, fifty fucking years, I was used as a sex slave to those nine sadistic bitches. Do you have ANY idea on what they did to me!? Whips, chains, fire, and that was only a few things. Every night I was nearly exhausted to death, using my body for their own sexual pleasures, and I couldn't do a damn thing!"

It was true; the alternate reality he was put into made him the older brother to Marceline the Vampire Queen, the starter of the Mushroom Wars, and the destroyer of humanity. At one point during his time in the wastelands, he was captured by a tribe of nine different colored sirens; one each color of the rainbow, and their white and black leaders. They were all made from mutated art supplies that solidified into sentient beings. Eventually one day, when the sirens let their guard down for a single moment…he murdered them all in a cold-blooded frenzy.

Marcus: "I was in so much pain…why didn't you save me?"

"At the time, I thought it would help you grow into the best you could be…that's why I made you all, to be the perfect super soldiers."

He swiped his right hand across my face, it hurt, but it wasn't unjustified. I know that I was a terrible person; a person who doesn't deserve the second chances I was given.

Marcus: "I still have nightmares! I'll wake up in a cold sweat, screaming!"

"What about Evelyn, your wife? When you killed the leader sirens, Ink and Plastique, their bodies fused in the chemical waste that you tossed their corpses in."

He hit me again, but harder that time. "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!? Do you have any idea what it's like being scared of the very person you swore your life to!? That one day she might become those sinister creatures again and torment me! I love her so much, but because of your selfishness we both have to suffer. She hates herself because of the fact that she knows she was made from evil creatures that did horrible things to me!"

I looked into his dark, teary eyes. My eyes began to tear up, and my heart began to sink in my chest. He put me down and dropped to ground on his knees in a sob. Without thinking, I grabbed his head and pressed it into my shoulder. I stroked my hand down his long black hair trying to calm him down.

"Marcus…I'm so sorry! There is no excuse in the entire multiverse for what I put you through with them, and I know that there isn't a damn thing I can do to make it up to you, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry for being a terrible parent back then, and a terrible parent now. I've always been proud of you…of all of you. And…I love you."

He slowly lifted his arms before wrapping them tightly around me.

Marcus: "I'm…sorry for being a shitty son."

"Shh, nonsense."

We both stayed like that for an hour or so, just laughing about how terrible we both were. We were healing.

Marcus and I sat on the floor of the garage staring into space. Eventually, Marcus broke the silence. "You know that thing is in here with you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know where it is."

Marcus: "What do you think it wants?"

"Revenge? The multiverse? Me? It could easily be a number of things."

Marcus: "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll try to fight it. I know it killed Mr. Riffin, that's for sure, but it has Bill Cipher's powers now. So I'm not sure how it's able to work."

Marcus: "The eggheads back at HQ want to unplug the purge system. They're afraid if it gets too powerful it will activate it on the multiverse."

"They should, but also do more than that."

Marcus: "Like what?"

"You're not gonna like hearing it, but…you need to lock me in here with it."

Marcus: "What, why!?"

"Because, and I'm only guessing, I think it needs me to get the power it needs, and I don't want it trying to escape at any point."

Marcus: "Christ…all right, but be careful okay? And you take care of those kids, you hear me?"

"I made a promise. I won't let it touch them."

Marcus: "Good…by the way, family's really liking 'new mom'."

"Bernadette is not your 'new mom'!"

Marcus gave me a sly look, "Not yeeeet~."


	9. Part 9

**WARNING: UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY…LOGIN: UNKNOWN**

To wHoMEveR miGHt bE ReaDiNG thIs RePRort, It IS ImpOrTanT TO knoW tHat "MARVIN" Is UnABle to ReCord eVentS in WhiCh he is NoT PrESent. HOWEVER, I aM mOre tHan HaPpy to OBlige. He wiLL nOt bE ABle to See ThEse EnTrIes, And If YOu ArE WoNderINg HoW I cAn dO THIS tHe ANSwer Is Simple…I can see _everything_ now!

The gang made their way inside the Riffin as Marvin was taken away by the limo. Corey went and grabbed some towels in case anyone needed to dry off. Katrina went upstairs into her room to change out of her funeral clothes and into something more comfortable. All Corey did was take of the tie and unbutton the first two buttons to the dress shirt.

Kin and Kon were putting the band's instruments back in the garage and Laney sat down on the couch.

Laney: "Man that was heavy."

Kin: "I hear ya, I don't think I like playing funerals."

Kon: "Hey, but that Marcus guy was pretty cool!"

Laney: "I guess, but there was something off about him."

Kin: "Is it because he's a vampire?"

Kon: "I knew it! You saw his fangs too?"

Kin: "How could I not, they were sticking out of his mouth!"

Corey than walks into the garage with a pack of sodas.

Corey: "Hey you guys want a pop?"

Laney: "Hit me up."

Kon: "Thanks dude."

Kin: "Yeah Corey."

Laney: "Core, can you tell these guys that Marcus isn't a vampire."

Corey: "I dunno Lanes, I saw those pointy teeth of his. And the gray skin, he was obviously a vampire."

Laney: " *sigh* Alright, we'll ask Marvin about him when he gets back. You guys think he's okay?"

Kon: "Marv's gonna be fine. I saw him lift a dumpster last week, I'm sure he can handle himself."

Kin: "Hey guys check it out! I was looking on our website, and we got tons of emails from fans giving their best wishes and regards to us!"

Corey: "That is so totally cool of them!"

Laney: "Shouldn't we be planning for a party this weekend?"

Kin: "We should live stream it! That way all our fans can party with us!"

Corey: "Now that's an idea I can get behind!"

Kon: "Ooh ohh, we should also do a vs battle against the Newmans. Debut our public band rivalry junk or whatever."

Laney: "Wow, I feel like this is the most we've ever really planned for anything. And I like it!"

Katrina was lying in her bed ash she started calling Mina.

Mina: "Hello? Katrina?"

Katrina: "Hey Mins! You coming over soon?"

Mina: "Yeah I just had to change and feed Dr. Purrs."

Katrina: "Okaysies! See you soon!"

After ten minutes or so, Mina arrived and sat next to Katrina on her bed.

Katrina: "Thanks Mina, you're such a good friend. Again, I'm super duper sorry I was so rotten to you for so long."

Mina: "You've apologized like twenty times, I've already forgiven you."

Katrina: "I know, but you just mean so much to me."

Mina: "Aww, that's so sweet!"

The two friends embraced in a tight hug before Katrina got serious and looked at Mina.

Katrina: "Mina, there is something important I wanted to talk to you about."

Mina: "Y-yeah?"

Katrina: "It's our senior year now, and when it's done we're going to have a future waiting for us, but did you ever figure out what you wanted to do?"

Mina: "N…not really no."

Katrina: "I spent so long chasing after Nick Mallory that I never even gave it any real thought. But I know what I wanna do with my life, and I want you to be there with me Mina!"

Mina: "Wh-what is it?"

Katrina: "I want to start my own corporation! Make fashionable, yet affordable clothes, accessories; and don't tell Corey, but also a record company."

Mina: "And you want me to help with that? That's gonna take at least a few years of college."

Katrina: "I was hoping we could go to college together."

A happy tear fell from Mina's eye, "Eeeeeeee, of course!"

Kin and Kon left because they needed to change out of their suits and the fact their mom called them home to do things. Corey and Laney were left sitting on the couch just staring into space, Laney laid her head on Corey's shoulder.

Laney: "Whatcha thinkin about Core?"

Corey: "I dunno."

Laney: "Same…"

Laney put her hand on Corey's cheek, "you doing okay?"

Corey: "Yeah."

Laney: "Positive?"

Corey: "Triple positive, cross my heart. I just need to look forward into the future."

Laney: "Yeah…you think Marv's really gonna help us make it big?"

Corey: "Sure! He's already done so much for us, and with this public rivalry with the Newmans going, we'll be remembered for a long time after we're done."

Corey poked Laney's nose which caused her to blush and giggle a bit. "Corey cut it out."

Corey: "What's wrong Lanes, you ticklish?"

Laney: "No, no, don't you dare! Hehehehhahahahaha!"

Corey began poking and tickling Laney until they fell onto the garage floor. Laney had Corey pinned down and she slowly moved her face close to his. Corey struggled to try and break free, but he couldn't.

Laney: "I may be smaller than you, but I know I'm stronger than you."

Corey: "So Ms. Penn, what is your devious revenge plan? Go ahead, do your worst!"

Laney gave Corey a devilish smile and slowly began moving her face ever so closer to Corey's. She stopped as soon as she felt her lips barely touch his, and then she quickly pulled her face back up. She gave Corey another devilish grin and chuckled; Corey only gave Laney a pair of big blue puppy eyes.

Laney: "Heh, sorry Core. I love you."

Laney then gave Corey a full on kiss before pulling back again. Yet when she did her and Corey locked into a gaze, their eyes filled with a longing for one another. Laney bit her lip before the two went into a full on make-out session for about 3 minutes. After they broke, the two found themselves breathing heavily with bright red faces. They quickly recollected themselves and sat back up on the couch.

Laney: "W-wow Core, that was a bit-"

Corey: "Intense?"

Laney: "Y-yeah…um I-I'm gonna go…get changed I mean! I'll see you later?"

Corey: "Yeah sure!"

 **UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY ENDED….LOGOUT INITIATED**

Marcus and I were sitting in my kitchen drinking some tea I had made for us.

Marcus: "Alright so how long do you think you're going to stay here?"

"I don't know…as long as I need to until I finish this thing off once and for all. I can't go actively looking for it, I need it to come to me."

Marcus: "Don't you think that'll put everyone here at risk?"

"I know it will, but I have no other choice. I can't let anyone here know about me, about us or who we really are. We made those rules for a reason."

Marcus: "Everything you ordered has been done to the house, and we left at least 5 sentry drones in your attic."

"Why?"

Marcus: "Kilowatt said as a precaution…he's been keeping track of your withdrawals, they're becoming less frequent, but-"

"They're getting worse, I know."

Marcus: "Well…he thinks that after your final withdrawal you'll…lose your powers."

"What!?"

Marcus: "It's not for certain, we never could figure out how to fully study that thing, but we know it acted like a symbiotic organism."

"Shit…I don't know how I'd survive without my powers."

Marcus: "We have come to a theory that if you do manage to kill that thing once and for all, you can take its powers from it."

"I'll try to remember that when the time comes. I'm also going to need ten million dollars."

Marcus gave me a confused and disgusted look, "Why!?"

"You never know, I won't have access to our accounts when I'm in lockdown so I'm going to need enough for anything that might happen."

Marcus: "Accounting's gonna be maaaad~"

"Fuck accounting."

Marcus: "Alright, well I think it's time we get you back."

Marcus and I step outside, but I put my arm in front of him to stop him. I glare into the stormy sky, something didn't feel right. Marcus looked up at the sky and I could feel his uneasiness.

Marcus: "Something wrong?"

"It's been raining for quite a while, and it's 64 degrees outside."

I point to the wheels of the limo that we used…they were frozen.

Marcus: "Is this a test?"

"Feels more like a trap…can you see whose outside?"

Marcus: "Got it…I see Laney, and she seems flustered…and in a hurry for some reason."

"That's reason enough to walk."

Marcus: "You go, I'll make my way out of here and get this place locked down."

"Alright…stay safe."

I gave Marcus one last hug before we went our separate ways. I ran to the Riffin house in case anything might have happened while I was gone. However, when I got there nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I walked into the garage to find a love-struck Corey sitting on the couch staring into space.

"Well someone looks like they just tasted heaven."

Corey straightened up in surprise when he heard me. I gave him a cheeky grin and did that comedic eyebrow wiggle cartoons usually do. He gave me a madly embarrassed look as he folded his arms. I sat down next to him and patted him on the back.

"Did everyone go home to change?"

Corey: "Yeah, they should be back soon."

"So how comes the party planning?"

Corey: "It's going good…hey do you think you could livestream it?"

"Livestream the whole party? I guess, should do the band some good."

Corey then wiggled in excitement before leaning back on the couch and stared at the ceiling with a big grin on his face.

"Heh, now what are you thinking about?"

Corey: "Honestly? Laney; things have just been…easier to deal with ever since we started dating. Is that weird?"

"Not at all. I'm glad to see you two can make each other happy."

Corey: "I still feel bad about treating her like a guy for so long."

"Well, have you two talked about it?"

Corey: "Yeah."

"Then you'll be fine, as long as you're both willing to communicate with one another. Aren't you turning 15 this year?"

Corey: "Yeah, why?"

"You know what next year means right?"

Corey thought about it for a bit before his eyes lit up with glee, "Driver's license!"

"Tell you what, after your birthday I'll start teaching you."

All Corey could do was give me a tight hug in excitement, and I hugged him back.

Things were starting to look up for us.


	10. Part 10

Saturday quickly arrived; the day of the party. I made sure I got up early to clean the house before we set up. It was six in the morning on a Saturday, what was wrong with me? I guess I was just excited for the party. Before I got to work on cleaning the house I decided to take shower, I don't have to bathe but it felt nice and I sort of missed it. I found myself listening to Grojband's shower song that they did; what can I say, it was catchy.

I got to work on cleaning, making sure the windows were clear, the floors scrubbed, and pretty much a complete wipe down of everything else in the house. After I was finished I looked at the time and found only an hour had passed. I was surprised with myself, I had never done any sort of cleaning that fast. Maybe I was becoming a parent. Since I was done I decided to look through a clothing catalogue, it would be nice to change my outfit a bit.

As I flipped through the pages something caught my eye. It was a plain-looking pink apron, and it just spoke to me, as if it was made just for me…then I saw the price.

"A thousand dollars!? Why is a fine-looking apron so expensive!? Wait…fire-proof, stain-resistant, carbon fiber insulation? Well then, that is a military grade apron, but I can't just spend money on myself like that. Sure I got millions of dollars, but that's for important stuff."

I looked around the living room after I realized I was talking to myself.

" *sad sigh* Well, I guess I can always look at it from time to time. It would look good on me."

I went into the kitchen and looked at the list for the party; pretty standard stuff: food, drinks, and balloons. Then there was the techy stuff that I'm sure Kin and Kim both have so that was covered. I'd have Katrina get the snacks while everyone else helped set everything up, which wouldn't take too long thus giving the band some time to practice before their performance.

I set my laptop on the counter near the stove and looked up some omelet recipes. I also decided to make a few news updates the band websites because I knew the fans would want to tune in for the special livestream battle of the bands. I began cooking breakfast for myself and the kids when they decided to get up and come down; all the while listening to 'I'm Alright' by Kenny Loggins.

I heard someone coming down the stairs half an hour later and looked to see it be Corey, probably smelling the breakfast I made.

"Well well well, look who's up."

Corey: "Morning, what smells so good?"

"Breakfast?"

Corey: "Sweet!"

Corey sat down and began eating when we both heard Katrina come down the stairs. Corey, with his mouth full, just waved to his sister; who smiled and waved back.

Katrina: "Breakfast smells great! There's no crust on the toast right?"

"Don't worry, I cut the crust off your toast just for you. I still don't understand your allergies Katrina, they just seem…odd."

Katrina: "Tell me about it, but hey, everyone's born different."

I joined them in eating breakfast and asked if they wanted to listen to anything while we ate, they both only shrugged. I would have expected a request from Corey at least, but nonetheless I snapped my fingers and a random classical piece began playing.

"I assume you two are excited for the party?"

Katrina: "Ecstatic! This'll be like the perfect opportunity to show everyone how much I've changed!"

Corey: "That sounded like something old Trina would do."

Katrina: "Old Trina is gone, and new Katrina is here! Sure I'll be nicer, but I won't be some pushover and I'll get firm when necessary."

"Sounds like an improvement to me. Speaking of a new Katrina, I looked over a certain someone's dental records. Aren't you getting your braces off by the end of the year?"

Katrina's eyes lit up with joy, "O-M-G you're right! I can't wait to get these out, it's so hard to maintain them."

"Just as a head up, as soon as they come off your teeth are gonna feel really weird. So don't be embarrassed if you end up licking your teeth a lot. And don't get me started on the retainer."

Corey: "Wow, I am glad I didn't have the tooth gap; I couldn't handle braces."

We finished breakfast and the two went off to get ready for the day as I cleaned the dishes. I kept thinking to myself I that I was getting pretty good at doing average housework; it was an improvement to what I used to do. After I finished the dishes I grabbed the magazine I was looking at earlier and sat on the couch. I found the page with the pink apron again and stared at it for a while…an hour, I stared at it for an hour. It was a really nice looking apron and as bad as I wanted it I was going to hold myself back and not spend money on myself.

Bernadette: "Whatcha lookin at?"

Needless to say I was startled, so startled in fact I quickly closed the magazine and chucked it across the living room. I felt my face get really warm so I knew I was flustered about the whole thing.

"N-nothing! What, who!? Bernadette how are you this fine morning you sure do look lovely! When did you get here!?"

Bernadette only giggled at my light freak out, "I got here like 10 minutes ago calm down."

"Sorry…it's just, you startled me."

Bernadette: "Sorry, so Katrina and I are heading to the store to get the food now."

"Okay, I'm probably gonna get some work done, so…see you later."

Her cheeks turned a light red as she waved and left the room. My heart was pounding and my palms got sweaty.

"I am such a nervous wreck around her."

My phone began to ring in my pocket so I answered it, "Marvin Backs speaking, how can I help you today?"

Kin: "Hey Marv, it's Kin…um, can we talk? I got some stuff I need some help with something."

"Yeah, sure Kin. Meet me at my office, I'll be over there shortly."

He hung up the phone and I made my way to my 'office'. When I got there, Kin was already waiting for me outside the garage playing a little video game. I was curious as to what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Hey Kin, did you wait long?"

Kin: "Hey man, nah it's cool, I got here like 5 minutes ago."

I unlocked the garage door and motioned him inside, I closed it behind us and sat down across from him.

"So what's up?"

Kin: "Well, the thing is, Kim and I have been talking recently and we've learned a lot about each other. She says that she likes me, but like in a really good friend kind of way."

"And so, what, do you two have an attraction to one another?"

Kin: "We talked about that too, and we came to a conclusion that neither one of us find the whole dating scene to be our thing? Like we'd hang out and enjoy each other's company but no funny business."

"Oh, well then you two are aromantic then."

Kin: "Aromantic?"

"Yeah. You feel no romantic attraction towards another individual. There's a wide range on how it is for different people but from what you told me it seems like you have a basic case."

Kin: "Huh, yeah I guess that makes sense. Thanks Marv!"

"Not a problem. Anything else?"

Kin: "Oh yeah, that Marcus guy who was here. Is he a vampire?"

My eyes widened when he asked me that, honestly I never really told anyone exactly what Marcus was. Sure he is a vampire but he's actually a lot more than that.

"Well, thing is, he's not _just_ a vampire."

Kin's eyes lit up as he pulled out a pen and notepad, "go on."

"Well he's part vampire, yes, but he's also part human, demon, siren, banshee, and mancubus."

Kin: "That sounds dangerous."

"He is seductively dangerous, yes."

Kin: "Yeah, are we ever gonna see him again because he sorta promised he'd play with us one time."

"Yeah he got…caught up in some personal business so we might not see him for a long time."

Kin: "Dang, I'll have to tell the others that. Well that's really all I had, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Anytime Kin, later."

I escorted Kin out of the garage and waved him off. I then sat down in my chair with an overwhelming sense of boredom. The party wasn't until tonight and they all had everything under control; I had a lot of time to kill. I decided to look online to see if there were any upcoming gigs or special appearances, but to no avail. Besides I had a feeling that I'd be helping them with a lot of schoolwork once they get back into it.

I sat still staring at the computer screen until the screensaver activated, where I caught a glimpse of my reflection. I had seen my reflection multiple times, but I never really looked at it. I brought my hand up to my face and slowly moved over the features of my face. I had seen myself in so many different universes that I never really appreciated the opportunity I had with each of them. Each style of animation was so unique, and I remember each one had a different feeling to it. This face felt…fuller, but compared to everyone else it felt simpler.

I snapped my fingers to get some music started so that could relax a bit. 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World began playing as I laid back into the chair, and as the song went on I couldn't help but think of a certain teal-haired girl. I had strong feelings for her and she knows it, while at the same time she has feelings for me and I know it.

"Then why am I such a butt!? Why can't I just express my feelings towards her? Maybe I am just a pathetic loser. No! It's that kind of thinking that's holding you back! But what if she finds out about the real me, I don't want anything bad to happen to her!"

I continued with this fight with myself for a solid hour, and as it continued it escalated into yelling at myself and finally into an all-out tussle. I stopped after I had thrown myself into the garage door.

"Alright…I know what I have to do!"

I grabbed my phone and texted Bernadette to come see me at my office. After a few minutes she texted back saying that she was on her way and asked if there was anything wrong.

"Nothing wrong, I would just like to talk to you. Send."

I brushed myself off and sat in my chair, trying not to feel so nervous. It was hard not to; Bernadette's sweet, caring, and tries really hard to please people. And yet she also has some hidden bits of strength and some sass in her. In a last minute attempt to be a romantic I put some scented candles here and there and lit them before quickly sitting on my desk, trying my best not to look embarrassing.

I then heard a knock on the garage door, and I knew it was Bernadette. Before hitting the automatic door opener I took a deep breath to get some last-second courage in. I hit the door opener and snapped my fingers to start playing a song I had saved up for a moment like this. When the door opened to reveal Bernadette standing there with a curious expression on her face, REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling" began to play. When she heard the music, her face turned that adorable shade of red that it does and I noticed she was holding back a giggle. I felt my face going red as the song started going and giving her an awkward little smile. She slowly started walking towards me as the song continued around us, and I couldn't help but move myself towards her as well.

Our eyes were locked on to each other, never looking away we grew close until I felt her small, tender hands on top of me. Our eyes were gleaming with wonder and a want towards one another, and as the chorus to the song began our faces had come together in a kiss that felt as if it could stop time and bring gods to their knees in tears. Her lips were warm and soft, and I never wanted to let go, but we needed to breathe eventually. After we broke the kiss she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Is…is there something wrong?"

Bernadette: "I just never thought…I'd meet someone who cared for me as much as you do."

She then began to giggle in joy and it eventually turned into a laughter which got me laughing too. We hugged each other tightly and just continued to laugh and sat on the couch.

Bernadette: "So, heh, are we dating now?"

"Absolutely."

She gave me a big kiss on the forehead as she pulled on my hoodie collar. "We should probably get going."

"I guess, but we could take our time."

Bernadette: "Exactly what I had in mind."

We got up and she helped me blow out the candles and lock up the house. We then slowly started heading back towards the Riffin house. She had her arms wrapped round right arm and nuzzled into my sleeve. She looked so happy and at peace, it brought a smile to my face with a blush.

"Hey Bernadette?"

Bernadette: "Yeah, Marv?"

"I…ahem, I love you."

Bernadette's face went bright red and she hid her face in embarrassment with a giggle. Her timidity was adorable and I couldn't get enough of it. I knew that it had been a long time since I last dated someone, but I was going to do my best to make it work between us. That was a promise.

When we showed up at the house everything looked like it was coming together for the party: all the food was out, speaker system was set up all around the house, anything breakable was put away; it was very impressive. Then I heard a high-pitched squeal come from the stairs, Katrina had saw Bernadette and I holding hands.

Katrina: "O to the M to the G! Did you two finally get together!?"

Bernadette: "Eeee, we did, isn't it great!?"

Katrina: "Like totes great Mins! Hey Marvin, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?"

"Sure, I'll be right back Bernadette."

I followed Katrina into the kitchen, not expecting what was going to happen. "So what's up Katrina?"

She turned around and she had a mad stare on her face. She quickly grabbed me by my hoodie and pulled me down to her eye level.

Katrina: "I know you're our legal guardian now, and while I'm grateful for everything you've done for us and stuff, but Mina is my best friend. So if she's even the tiniest ounce of unhappy, I. Will. Hurt you. Okaysies?"

I was so afraid I couldn't say anything so I only nodded in agreement.

Katrina: "Okay then, well party time's almost here so let's get this place lookin' great, kay?!"

I gave a nervous smile that was also packed up by some fear. It was nice to know that she still had her powers of intimidation. I walked into the garage to check up on the band, and when I did they were playing a rocking song that they had recently come up with. I waited for them to finish before giving them a slow clap.

"Absolutely wonderful you guys, but I think you're gonna need more than that if you wanna beat the Newmans."

Corey: "I'm not worried, this should be fun!"

Laney: "How are you even able to manage two rivaling bands anyway?"

"Laney, come on, I've had plenty of experience in my life to know how to handle two groups of fourteen-year-olds. It's not like I haven't done this before."

Kon: "Hey, Mina just updated her relationship status on Bleater! You guys got together, that's awesome!"

My face turned red with embarrassment; I wasn't use to people being supportive or even knowing about me being in a relationship with someone. "Y-yeah, y'know I thought that maybe now was a good time as any to…let her know how I felt?"

Corey: "Let's cut him some slack guys, he deserves to be happy."

"Thanks Corey. So how many songs do you guys have for the battle?"

Kin: "J…just the one."

"You're kidding me."

Laney: "We sorta just finished this one."

I couldn't help but facepalm and take in a deep breath. "It's fine, it's fine. One song each band should be enough, then you guys can just play I guess."

Kon: "Hey as long as we're having fun, this is a party after all."

They all gave me reassuring thumbs-ups and I just chuckled it off. I then went to see how the rest of the house looked. I tested the bowl of punch to make sure that it wasn't spiked; I knew I could trust them but it was just a precaution. Thankfully it wasn't. I then felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see the Newmans with their equipment.

"Hey, you're early. You can set your stuff up in the garage, Grojband's still practicing."

Carrie: "Sure yeah, we'll get right on that, but…can you and I have a little…chat?"

I got nervous again, I had already been threatened by Bernadette's best friend, my god-daughter. Now I was going to be threatened by her younger sister. Problem was, I wasn't too sure how she was going to threaten me. So her bandmates left to set their stuff up while Carrie gave me a rather sinister grin as she pulled me down to her eye level.

Carrie: "Do you care about my sister?"

"Yes."

Carrie: "Do you care what happens to her?"

"Yes."

Carrie: "Are you going to let her down?"

"Never."

Carrie: "Good, because if anything happens to her, I'll rip out your femur and beat you with it. Understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Carrie: "Good, okay, great talk. Have fun!"

With that, Carrie left to join the others and I just slumped onto the floor still registering in my mind what had just happened. I felt the small, tender head pats of my new girlfriend on top of my head.

Bernadette: "There there, I'm sure we'll be fine. Now come on, party's starting and guests are gonna start showing up!"


	11. Part 11

"Hey there internet, my name's Marvin Backs and welcome to our first ever Battle of the Bands Livestream! I'm here with Peaceville's very own party enthusiast and critic, Party Danimal."

Danimal: "Thank you for the introduction Marvin, and so far the party looks to be quite the ringer. But I'll save any other critiques for the performances."

"To any of you unable to join us in person we will be livestreaming the whole party until the end! The Battle of the Bands will be coming up in just a moment which we will allow you, the fans, to vote for who you think brought the rock to the party!"

Danimal: "I could not have said it better myself my friend. How else can our viewers from home participate in our 'end of the summer' soiree? "

"An excellent question. After the performance, the bands will rotate providing the rocking music for everyone, and when one band is down we'll bring them here for the fans to ask any questions they have. Be sure to check out the online stores of each band to get some discounted deals on awesome merchandise!"

Kate and Allie: "We love you Grojband!"

"And that was a special message from Grojband's official groupies, and it seems we have our very first message from the chat room. Carl from Ontario asks, 'who do you guys think will win the battle'?"

Danimal: "I'm not a bias person, and have seen performances by both bands. So I believe both bands have an equal amount of opportunity to win this."

"Speaking of which it looks like the bands are about to start, so everyone just sit back, relax, and enjoy the music."

Grojband and the Newmans were both ready on stage when the lights were dimmed and the spotlights shown on them. Grojband started playing their song and the crowd began cheering and dancing. I checked the livestream and the chat was blowing up with awesome and positive comments about them, but of course there was the occasional comment from a Newmans fan. As Corey hit the final notes on his guitar he power slid straight towards Carrie and stopped in front of her with a big cheeky grin on his face.

Grojband took a bow and set their instruments down; Carrie only gave them a sarcastically slow clap, "impressive Riffin, but a little cocky…Newmans?"

On Carrie's queue, the Newmans began their song which started sounding a lot better than Grojband's. I looked at the livestream's chat again and the messages were coming in so fast I could barely read them. To me it looked like the Newmans might have the competition in the bag. The Newmans were ending their song, and as overkill, Carrie ended it with a big kiss on Lenny's lips. Corey looked like he was about to throw a fit, but he kept his cool.

The audience was filled with cheers and 'oohs' and 'ahs'. I then walked up on the stage ready to announce which band won the battle. "Alright everyone, what a performance, huh!? Showboating aside, that was some impressive rocking coming from both bands. What say you Peaceville, who do you think won?"

I put my ear to the crowd and I heard a lot of cheers for Grojband, more than ones for the Newmans. "Alright, so far I'm hearing a lot of lover for Grojband, but let's head over to the online voting, Party Danimal, what's the verdict!?"

Danimal: "Well Marvin, the chatroom's been blowing up with some rockin comments, but it seems like the majority is for…the Newmans!"

Carrie: "Hold it!"

Corey: "Yeah, just a sec guys."

Carrie and Corey both took center stage in front of me and began giving this speech to everyone.

Corey: "This party was never about the competition."

Carrie: "And it doesn't matter who won because it was really always about letting this summer go with a bang."

Corey: "Sure the Newmans and Grojband have our differences, but we also go to the same school, and are going to have to suffer through all those boring classes."

Carrie: "You can bore the rockers, but you can't bore the music!"

Although it was a weird speech, it still made…some form of sense. I lifted both of their hands into the air and declared a tie between both bands. However Carrie let Grojband play first because she wanted to take a break.

"Well that was a very interesting turn of events, wouldn't you say Party Danimal?"

Danimal: "I would indeed, mi amigo, I would indeed."

"With us now are the Newmans, who are more than ready to answer any questions from the chat room. Victor from Maine, USA asks 'Konnie looks strong, how much can she lift?'"

Konnie: "I can lift a fully loaded picnic table without breaking a sweat."

"Very impressive Konnie, next question. Frida from Miracle City asks 'Carrie and Lenny are so cute together, how long have you two been going out?'"

Carrie: "For a while now, and it's been great, isn't that right Len- ohmygosh Lenny!"

Lenny was on the floor having a hard time breathing, he couldn't find his inhaler. Carrie quickly rushed to him and pulled out an emergency inhaler for him. After a few minutes he stabilized but there was already a small crowd looking at what had happened. I signaled Laney using sign-language to play another song while I sorted things out.

"Just a moment internet, we seem to be having some complications, please stay tuned for more of the Newmans, but for now Grojband will play another song."

I shooed the crowd away from Carrie and Lenny, who were both on the ground with Carrie petting Lenny's head. "Well that was close huh?"

Lenny: "Yeah, it was. Thanks again Carrie, I owe you one."

Carrie: "Nonsense, what are girlfriends for?"

Lenny: "I still can't believe I lost my inhaler, did I leave it in the bathroom?"

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere, but are you guys gonna be okay?"

Carrie: "We'll be fine, just need to get something to drink is all."

"Actually that sounds good too. PD, can you handle this thing on your own?"

Party Danimal gave me thumbs up as he continued with questions for Konnie and Kim. I made my way to the punch bowl in the living room and poured myself a cup. I looked around the room and saw everyone chatting it up and having fun. Then I spotted Katrina sitting and talking to none other than Nick Mallory. I was curious as to what they were talking about so I decided to, as a nosey parent would, eavesdrop on them.

Katrina: "So Nick, do you have any plans once we get out of school?"

Nick: "Nick Mallory is going to pursue a life of helping and dedicate Nick Mallory's time towards charity work all around the world."

Katrina: "Wow that sounds like it's gonna be a lot of work. You've always been such a great person Nick."

Nick: "Thanks Trina Riffin."

Katrina: "Actually it's Katrina now."

Nick: "Nick Mallory apologizes. Nick Mallory also noticed that Katrina Riffin isn't fawning over Nick Mallory's person like she used to."

Katrina: "Heh heh, yeeeeeeah. I did do that…a lot. But now I'm focusing on my future and the people in my life. I've been so rotten for so many years that I want to make it up to them."

Nick: "That sounds like a very responsible and grown up think Katrina Riffin. Nick Mallory wishes you luck."

Katrina: "And to you Hunky Nick Mallory."

The two shook hands before going different ways. I couldn't believe what I had just heard; a world where Trina Riffin gave up on Nick Mallory was a world I wasn't expecting. Yet, I was very proud for what she did, and relieved that she'd now be taking down all her Nick Mallory stuff from her room. The guy's nice and all, but I can only handle like two of him.

I walked further until I was near the stairs, but I stopped when I overheard some girls talking to Bernadette. I quickly hid so they couldn't see me, but stayed close enough to hear them.

Girl 1: "Like, oh my gosh Mina, Katrina looks so fabulous tonight. I can't believe how lucky you are to be best friends with the most popular girl in school."

Girl 2: "Wait, didn't she like, force herself into being the most popular girl in school or something?"

Girl 1: "Well she's changed now and stuff so it's, like, okay or whatever."

Bernadette: "Thanks…I guess?"

Girl 2: "And we heard you have a boyfriend now, way to go! Who is it?"

Girl 1: "I think it's that therapist guy, what was his name…Marty?"

Bernadette: "Marvin."

Girl 2: "Yeah that guy, but wait isn't he like super old cuz he's, like, a god or whatever?"

Girl 1: "Yeah, but he looks 19 so it's cool. Actually if he went to our school he'd totally be the second hottest guy."

That was actually really nice hearing that, to be second compared to Nick Mallory was surprising to hear and it made me feel good.

Bernadette: "Yeah, Marv's really nice and he can be sweet sometimes. He just puts everyone else before him, y'know?"

Girl 2: "Oh my gosh I know right? He helped me get over my fear of using public restrooms."

Bernadette: "That's…good I guess?"

Girl 1: "Wait a minute…isn't he like, the Riffin's new dad?"

Bernadette: "Well, he's their godfather."

Girl 2: "But he takes care of them and junk?"

Bernadette: "Well, yeah!"

Girl 1: "Mina Beff, the shy girl dating the hot dad, I like it!"

Bernadette: "Shhhh, please don't say it like that! What if he hears you!?"

I thought that it would now be the perfect time to appear at the bottom of the stairs as if I had just walked up on to them talking. "Hello ladies, I heard something about a hot dad?"

Bernadette's face went bright red and she got all nervous and began fiddling with her fingers. The two girls just started to giggle and nudge at Bernadette. I then walked past them and held Bernadette close to me. "They aren't bothering you, are they?"

I lifted Bernadette's chin so that our eyes met, and I gave her a sly and longing gaze. I ran my hand through her hair and she placed one of her hands on my cheek. I didn't need to look, but I knew the two girls were watching us with intensity. I could feel their jealousy and awe as they just watched me flirt with my girlfriend. To add the icing to this cake of embarrassment I leaned in close to Bernadette for a kiss, and we both met in the middle.

Girls 1 & 2: "Awwwwwwwww. They are super perf!"

Finally, the two girls went off to who knows where, and Bernadette and I sat on the stairs as she tried to process the whole thing. She was really flustered about the whole thing and was having a hard time containing it.

Bernadette: "I can't believe all that just happened."

"You gonna be okay?"

She pulled me into a hug and dug her face into my shoulder, and all I could do was give her some reassuring pats on the back.

Bernadette: "At least I'm somewhat popular now, people know who I am instead of 'Trina's lackey'."

"Well…I always thought you were great."

Bernadette: "Aw thanks. I love you, even though you can be an embarrassing dork."

"Oh, so I'm the dork?"

After a few minutes we went and got something to eat before she went off to hang out with Katrina. I had forgotten about the podcast and quickly rushed over towards Party Danimal, who was just now talking with Grojband.

"Hey, sorry I got caught up with some stuff."

Laney: "Making out with your girlfriend?"

I threw a wad of paper at Laney and gave her a serious stare. Kin and Kon chuckled but I just gave them the same stare which quickly shut them up.

Danimal: "Well, one of our viewers just asked Grojband here what their major inspiration is for all the songs they play. Front man, Corey Riffin, should be able to answer that one."

Corey didn't seem too nervous about answering that question. I know that he had stopped using his sister's diary entirely, but I wasn't sure if he had come up with an answer for a question like that.

Corey: "Simple, our inspiration comes from our wonderful hometown of Peaceville and its awesome citizens."

"Nice answer Corey."

Corey: "Thanks, dad."

At that moment it felt as if the world had stopped spinning; everything went quiet and everyone was staring at Corey with a shocked expression.

Corey: "What?"

Laney: "You just called Marvin 'dad'."

Corey: "No I didn't…I said 'thanks, dude'."

"Corey, do you want to talk about it?"

Corey quickly glanced around the room and ran past everyone and up into his room. I threw another wad of paper at the Newmans to make them start playing again. Carrie quickly picked her guitar back up and started playing.

"I'll be right back, sorry to do this to ya Party Danimal."

Danimal: "It's cool man, I'm actually enjoying this!"

I then turned to go after Corey, leaving everyone else to the party. I knocked on Corey's door and waited to hear a response, but there wasn't one.

"Corey…can I come in?"

Still no response from him; so I decided to slowly turn the door knob and enter into his room. I quietly closed it behind me and I scanned the room for Corey. I noticed a large lump sitting underneath the bed covers so I had assumed that was him. I sat next to the clump at the edge of the bed and let out a sigh.

"Corey, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Corey: "I know…"

"Then why'd you abandon us down there? Come on it's supposed to be a party."

Corey: "But…it's just…"

Corey pulled the covers down from his face and I saw the fresh tears streaming from his eyes. Without even thinking I immediately, like with instinct, pulled him into a hug to try and comfort him.

"Hey, hey, come on now. No need for tears."

Corey: "It's just…I called you dad, and I know that dad's gone but I just miss him. Sure he wasn't always there for us but he loved us so much. I don't really remember much from the orphanage, but I just felt more loved than I was there."

"I know it's been rough lately, but I'm gonna try to do the best that I can. And what happened out there, don't even worry about it."

Corey wiped the tears from his eyes and gave me a big smile. He then jumped off his bed and started pumping himself up.

Corey: "Alright, let's kick this party up a notch!"

Corey kicked his door open, which I really wish he didn't do because that damages the shit out of it, and he ran down to collect his friends. I quickly followed behind him and as I entered the garage they were waving me up onto the stage. I huddled in with them and they whispered me their little plan.

"What's going on?"

Laney: "You're gonna sing."

"Why am I singing? Corey, why am I singing?"

Corey: "Cuz I feel like you've earned it."

"But I told you, I can only really do backup vocals. Unless it's a…"

They all gave me big smiles; I figured out what they were planning, and I was totally on board for it. We all got into position and I picked up the microphone. "Hello everyone, hope you're enjoying the party, but I think now might be the perfect time for things to get a little… _weird_. Hit it!"

The band grabbed some polka instruments and tossed me an accordion as we started playing Weird Al Yankovic's 'Polka Party'. As we played, I sang the lyrics with my impeccable Weird Al impression, and the crowd was partying along with it. Afterwards we brought a karaoke machine so that anyone got the chance to sing.

Eventually, hours went by and people began to leave until it ended up as both bands, Bernadette, Katrina, and me. They were all sitting in the living room trying not to fall asleep, as I was scurrying around the house cleaning up any messes.

Katrina: "You don't have to *yawn* clean now. We can do it tomorrow."

"Well, for the first time ever, I'm not actually tired. Unlike all of you, you look like zombies. Shouldn't the Newmans be going home?"

Konnie: "Can't move."

Lenny: "Too tired."

Carrie: "Not gonna happen."

Kin: "I'll just transition us out of here then. Later nerds."

Kin then clapped her hands and a transition wipe made them disappear. I just stood there with my mouth open, I don't think I would ever understand how the transition thing worked. 

Kin and Kon were lying on the floor lazily eating chips, most of which didn't even reach their mouths. Katrina and Bernadette were on the couch flipping through their phones. Finally, Corey was sitting on the big chair while Laney was sprawled across his lap.

"I'm starting to think you should all go to bed."

Laney: "Can we stay the night then?"

"Fine, but girls in Katrina's room and boys in Corey's room. I am the adult here and there needs to be rules."

Bernadette: "What time is it anyway?"

Before anyone got a chance to answer my vision went dark, and I don't remember what happened between then and when I woke up.

 _I looked around at where I was; it was the endless white plain again…it was contacting me. I glanced around the endless void for anything, but it produced no result. I then heard an echoed laughter from all around me._

" _Where are you, you glowing fuck!?"_

 _?: "Someone seems mad, after having such a fun time at the party too."_

 _When I turned towards the voice I felt a churning in my stomach. I glowing yellow version of myself stood several feet in front of me. I looked up at down at the doppelganger, but my gaze kept shifting back up the eyeless sockets upon the face. It stared at me with a large sinister grin and slowly tilted its head._

" _Halo, you malicious sack of shit. How the fuck are you still alive?"_

 _Halo: "I wonder about that myself. After your son, Marcus, so hastily shoved me into a teleporter and turned it on, I was atomized. Little bits of me, scattered across the multiverse, until one of them stumbled into the Gravity Falls universe. When I came into contact with the essence of Bill Cipher I felt a rush of new found energy surging through me. And here I am."_

" _What do you want from me?"_

 _It then appeared so close to my face that all I could see were the vacant eye sockets. My heart began racing, and it felt like it was going to explode._

 _Halo: "You've gotten soft…very soft. I came here to try and rekindle our partnership, but it seems you have your heart set out on these…children. So I've decided to have some fun; I'll let you have your fun here, but I will try and cause chaos. Unfortunately, because I'm now more Bill Cipher than I used to be I have to follow his rules."_

" _Which means you can't leave the dreamscape."_

 _Halo: "Not without a vessel, no. And our original agreement is still in effect as well; those whom you promised to protect cannot be directly harmed by me. Still doesn't stop me from hurting other people though."_

 _I then remembered about Mr. Riffin; about what had happened to him. "You killed Mr. Riffin!"_

 _Halo: "Oh, but isn't that what you wanted? I know you may be soft now but I can feel deep down you're still the wretched, hateful creature I met all those thousands of years ago."_

 _I got angry; the source of my torment and anguish was coming back to haunt me, and there was little I could do to stop it._

" _I hate you."_

 _Halo: "If you want to prevent anything from happening, I'm offering you right now, come back to me."_

" _Never!"_

 _It then grabbed me by the neck and held me up in the air with a fist pulled back and ready to let go._

 _Halo: "Suit yourself…game on!"_

I quickly rose from my sleep in a panicked sweat, my breathing was heavy and I felt someone grab hold of my shoulders tightly. They were calling my name but I was so dazed that it was muffled. Eventually I recognized the voice and it was none other than Bernadette; she sitting next to me in my bed.

Bernadette: "Marvin, are you okay you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Mina…Bernadette, what, what's going on? How did I get in my bed? What are you doing in bed with me?! Did we-?"

Bernadette: "Marv, you need to calm down. You had a really bad nightmare, you sorta just passed out a few hours ago…and, no we didn't do, um anything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay so I decided to stay with you, and I sort of fell asleep."

She was bright red, but the only thing I could do was hug her tightly; my heart was in a frenzy and I needed someone to be there. She held me tight and ran her fingers through my hair.

Bernadette: "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No…no, I'm fine. Thank you for being here though, it helped."

Bernadette: "It's six in the morning…what now?"

"…Cuddle?"

Her face turned red again and she nodded quietly. We then lied back down and fell asleep…holding each other close.


	12. Part 12

The time had come for school to start again for everyone; I'd make Corey and Katrina breakfast in the morning and wave them off as they left, and I would head to my office and take on anyone who would show up. After the first day back Grojband didn't seem to mind it that much. They each told me about their different classes and how they have most of them together. Of course I expected as much as seeing how small Peaceville is and the amount of kids Corey's age there really is.

Even though it was the first day, they still managed to get homework for some of their classes; and I offered to help them with whatever they needed assistance on…with the best to my abilities of course. The week went by fairly quickly due to helping whomever showed up down at my office and listening to Grojband's practices and helping with the occasional homework made the time fly.

Friday came and I was expecting Grojband to get back from school any minute so I waited in the garage. I had a surprise for them that I thought they'd think would be awesome. When Katrina's car finally pulled in I noticed there wasn't all happy faces. Corey came out of the car holding his head down with his nose plugged, and Laney with a sad puppy face close behind him.

"Corey, what the heck happened!?"

Kin: "Laney pelted Corey in the face with a dodgeball."

Kon: "It was so brutal, we got it on video too!"

Kon held his phone up to me to show me the video. Laney was on one side of the gym holding a dodgeball while Corey stood on the other side. Corey mentioned to lightly throw the ball at him, but the coach intervened and told Laney that there was no mercy in dodgeball. Laney apologized before chucking the ball and it slammed straight into Corey's nose, sending him to the gym floor.

"That was brutal! Is Corey's nose still bleeding?"

Laney: "Yeah, it hasn't stopped since the incident."

"Well, everybody relax, Corey come with me I have something that'll help."

Corey followed me into the bathroom and I had him lean over the bathtub to let some of the blood drip out. I looked through the medicine cabinet for a special coagulant spray in case of bloody noses. When I found it I lifted Corey's head up so I could get a good look.

"Laney sure did a number on you didn't she?"

Corey: "Well, coach did say no mercy."

"Has she been apologizing ever since?"

Corey: "Yeah, I know she didn't mean to break my nose."

"Well it's good to see you can forgive her for that. Minus the bloody nose, that was a pretty funny hit though. Now this is gonna burn a little so just bear with it."

I sprayed the medicine up Corey's nose and he coughed a bit and leaned more into the bathtub. After a couple minutes he calmed down and began slowly breathing through his nose.

Corey: "Thanks Marv!"

"Anytime."

We then made our way back to the garage where Corey was greeted by a large hug from Laney and another apology. Kon was, surprisingly, using his drums to do his math homework; Kin was fiddling with a new machine he was building.

"Well, Grojband, you survived your first week back at school. However, there is still one little problem the band keeps coming across."

They all blankly looked at me, then at each other, then back at me.

"Corey still can't write lyrics by himself without help. But I might have a solution to this problem."

Kin: "You're gonna shock him with lightning!"

Kon: "You're gonna use your Rock God magic on him!"

I quickly dispersed their assumptions and brought out a screen for a slideshow I assembled. I flipped to the first slide to a picture of a small, shape-filled room. Their faces lit up with confusion, but with a hint of intrigue.

"This, my friends, is an anechoic chamber."

Kon: "A what?"

Kin: "It means instead of sound bouncing off the walls, the sound is absorbed. The longer you stay, the weirder things get."

"Exactly. The public record for a single person staying in one of these rooms is 45 minutes. However, I happen to own my very own and have made it up to an hour. Tomorrow, I'm putting the four of you into one of these, and we're gonna see what happens."

Corey: "And like what, me sitting in a super quiet room will be able to unlock my ability to write my own lyrics?"

"It's worth a shot."

Laney: "Are you sure this is a good idea? I've heard about what happens to people, you start to hear your own organs and start seeing things."

"If any of you start losing it, I'll be there to get you out no problem."

They all huddled together to discuss their decision; they turned back to me and said they'd do it. I was happy that they agreed to do it, but I was still slightly worried on how the chamber would affect each of them. I then left them there to themselves and went to check on Katrina. I knocked on the door and I heard her tell me to come in.

"Hey, Katrina, so how was your first week back to school?"

Katrina: "It's…different now."

"Good different?"

Katrina: "Of course! I'm working really hard on my school stuff this time, and I was thinking about trying to get my old job back at the drive-in."

"Well that's good to hear. I'm glad you're taking this seriously…have you applied to any colleges yet?"

Katrina sunk back onto her bed and let out a deep sigh, "yeah, but…what if they reject me?"

I sat on the edge of her bed, "everyone confronts rejection in their lives, if one college rejects you, you just have to keep trying and apply to the next one."

Katrina: "You're right, if I want to one day have my very own international super-corporation, I'm gonna have to work hard for it!"

"Should I be concerned by that?"

Katrina: "Of course not. Now please leave I've got studying to do and Mina should be here any minute."

"All right, I'm gone. I'm making pigs in a blanket for dinner."

I went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner; I remember making pigs in a blanket before for someone else, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it…was it my kids? I became lost in thought and went into auto pilot until the oven's ready timer snapped me out of it. I began hearing the band play music as I popped the readied food into the oven.

"Sure wish I had that apron…no, bad Marvin, you don't need that apron."

I realized I was talking to myself and looked around the kitchen, "why does it feel weird talking to myself, I used to do it all the time…or did I?"

I began to feel faint and my throat was getting dry so I grabbed a glass of water. Something was off with me, I knew it for sure. Like there was something I was forgetting, or someone. I left the kitchen while dinner cooked and decided to watch some television. I began flipping through channels until I came across a documentary about snakes.

But luck would have it as I turned to it, it went into commercial. Yet, the commercial that started peaked my interest very much. It was on the pink apron I found in that catalog, and they showed off the apron's sleek pink design and live footage of the flame resistance. When the commercial ended I soon realized someone was standing next to me.

Bernadette: "Hi Marvin."

"Holy sh- Mina…Bernadette, why do you keep sneaking up on me?"

Bernadette: "Because you're always distracted by something when I get here?"

"Fair point, Katrina's waiting for you in her room. I'm making pigs in a blanket right now."

Bernadette: "Sounds delicious! Well, I better not keep her waiting, see you later."

She reached over and gave me a big kiss on the cheek before running off to Katrina's room. It was warm and it made me all fuzzy knowing she cared about me…that they all did. I sat on the couch and watched the snake documentary until I heard the oven's timer go off. I carefully put the food on separate plates and brought one to Katrina's room and one to the garage. Before I could have any for myself I heard the doorbell ring; so I went to answer it.

I slowly opened the door to find two adult men dressed in clean black suits with dark sunglasses covering their eyes. "Hello, can I help you?"

Agent 1: "Mr. Backs, we're from the Central Intelligence Agency, and we need you to come with us."

The second man said nothing, but gave a quick nod in agreement to what his partner had said.

"Alright, just…just give me a minute."

A closed the door, quickly went up to Katrina's room, and knocked on the door.

"Katrina, I have something to take care of back at my office so you're in charge until I get back, okay?"

Katrina: "Got it!"

I made my way back to the CIA agents standing at the front door. I motioned for them to lead the way to their car which we used to get to my office. Something was wrong on multiple levels, and I had a sneaking suspicion of what. We pulled up to the garage, I opened the door and showed them inside. I sat at my desk after closing and locking the door behind us.

The two agents sat across from me, the first taking off his dark glasses and rubbing his eyes, but his partner just sat there with a blank expression. I could sense a nervous energy coming from the first agent, almost like he was afraid of me.

Agent 1: "Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice, Mr. Backs. We know you're a busy man. My name is-"

"Agent Hollow, and your partner is Agent Garrison. I know who you are, but what I don't know is why you are here."

I saw Garrison raise an eyebrow to my statement, and Hollow was beginning to sweat.

Hollow: "Well, the truth is, we're both relatively new at the agency, and we were assigned to come speak to you about well…you."

"Let me guess, my story and supposed background doesn't check out does it?"

Hollow: "Y-yes, you seem to know an awful lot about what we do."

"Because I make it my business to know everything little agencies, such as the CIA, do."

Hollow: "And…about Mr. Riffin?"

"The CIA thinks I killed him? Well, I can assure you I had nothing directly to do with his death, but…"

Hollow: "But what?"

I kept growing more serious as the conversation kept on, but then I noticed something about Garrison, "Your partner doesn't seem to say much, does he?"

Hollow: "He said he had a sore throat this morning."

"Unlikely. Tell me," I leaned in closer towards Hollow, "why isn't he carrying a firearm?"

Hollow: "That's absurd, it's CIA regulation to always carry a firearm… You do have your gun on you, right Garrison?"

Garrison looked back and forth between us nervously before quickly standing up from his chair. However, before he could make any other moves, I pulled a small pistol from under my desk and shot him in his left thigh, forcing him back into his chair. Hollow looked at me scared as I got up and went behind Garrison's chair.

"Hollow, hold him down, now!"

Without hesitation Hollow was holding Garrison's arms down against the chair. "What the hell's going on Marvin!?"

"Your partner is gone Hollow. After all, it's rude to wear sunglasses inside while talking to someone."

I pulled Garrison's sunglasses off to reveal that his eyes were all black, and his brows curled into a look of anger.

Hollow: "My god, what happened to him?"

"He made a deal with someone who shouldn't have. I'm sorry Hollow, but he's too far gone for me to save him."

Hollow: "An agent's been compromised…do what you must."

Hollow looked away, but kept holding down Garrison as best he could while I took Garrison head within my arms and twisted it until there was a loud crack. Garrison's body fell limp in the chair, and Hollow let go.

"Did you know him well?"

Hollow: "Not really, no. No family, no real friends…kind of a lone wolf?"

"The perfect test subject…"

I sat back in my chair behind my desk and stowed the gun away back in the hiding compartment. I looked over at Hollow who only slumped back in his chair.

"Agent Hollow, I'm going to do something that goes against my most strict protocol. I need to know if you and the CIA can help me with this very big issue."

Hollow: "I…I can do my best."

I took in a deep breath and rubbed my eyes before getting serious. "My name, is not Marvin Backs. I am not the son of a Rocklympian God, but I do hold magic powers albeit they are slowly fading. My real name, or at least the name I have come to own, is Emerald. I am a near 10,000 year old being who came across an ancient and deadly relic known only as Halo. This thing latched onto my being, giving me the powers I possessed. However, none of this happened in your universe; your universe is an artificial creation of my own."

Hollow only stared at me with a look of confusion and wonder.

"I lead an organization that specializes in the creation and study of alternate universes and realities, and Halo was looking to control all of the multiverse before it was eventually stopped, or so we hoped. It managed to return and is now trapped, along with me, inside this universe. The kids I am protecting are of the upmost importance, and cannot fall into this menace's grasp."

Hollow: "Alright, what…what do you want us to do?"

"I need you to warn everyone in your agency about it. It's taken refuge within the dreamscape and will stop at nothing to try and get to the outside world. It has taken my form, but with a solid gold body, and missing eyes."

Hollow: "I'll go right away…and I'll bring Garrison's body back to the safe house."

Before he left I stopped him; there was something else, something I has just realized, "Agent Hollow…I told you my name was Emerald, but the longer I stay here…the more I will start to forget that. Early today I was forgetting about who I really was and began thinking that I truly am Marvin Backs. This is going to continue, and eventually Emerald and Marvin will be two separate entities residing within the same body. Marvin will have his own memories, his own way of seeing things, but one thing that will remain the same is that he will stop at nothing to protect these kids, and bring Halo down."

Hollow: "So…how will we be able to stay in contact?"

"We won't, but you should know what you're looking for, and if I go missing. Than things have gotten bad."

 **UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO SECURITY MEASURES DETECTED…INITATING FFEDBACK**

Corey set his guitar down after their long rock session. "That was some intense playing guys!"

Kin: "Not as intense as today's gym class."

Laney: "Are you ever gonna give that up?"

Kin: "Yeah I'm done, actually Kon and I should be getting home."

Kon: "Yeah, see you guys tomorrow!"

The twins quickly left the garage towards home, and the door slowly closed as Laney and Corey sat on the stage next to each other.

Corey: "Those pigs in a blanket sure were delicious."

Laney: "I'll say, Marvin sure knows how to cook. Hey, here's a crazy thought; life-size sculptures of us, but made out of food!"

Corey: "That. Would be. Awesome!"

Laney scooted closer to Corey and leaned her head on his arm. "Sorry again for hitting you in the face today. I really was trying to aim for you chest."

Corey: "Relax Laney, I'm fine, I promise."

The two then noticed that they were alone in the garage and their faces went red as they gazed into each other's eyes. They felt like they had no control and slowly began moving in for a kiss. As their lips met, they each felt the softness of each other's kiss, and they both wrapped their arms around the other. Laney managed to overpower Corey and brought him onto his back on the stage, slowly taking off his hat as they kept their kiss from breaking.

After a few minutes, they broke in order catch their breath. Laney stared down at Corey with a loving smile, she had waited far too long to finally be with the blue-haired boy she fell for all those years ago. Corey felt that if the world ended at that moment, he wouldn't care because he got to be with the girl he cared about the most.

Laney: "Hey, Core?"

Corey: "Yeah Lanes?"

Laney: "I wanna try something, think you're up for it?"

Corey: "Sure."

Laney slowly began kissing Corey again, but as it continued she pushed her tongue through her lips into Corey's mouth. Corey noticed this and began to do the same. The two felt the rush of a French make out, but finally stopped after several minutes. They lied on the stage in each other's arms, a little overheated from the passionate kiss.

Corey: "That was…"

Laney: "Intense?"

Corey: "Yeah…I really liked it."

Laney: "I really like you."

Laney shifted so that they were both lying there, staring into each other's eyes. Laney then remembered about what they were doing tomorrow, and her eyes filled with worry.

Corey: "You okay Lanes?"

Laney: "Just thinking about tomorrow…what if something goes wrong?"

Corey: "Marvin will be there to help, he always pulls through for us."

Laney: "You're right…you're right. I'm just being a mother hen again. I'm still getting used to the fact we have someone else looking out for us. But anyway, I think I should be heading home now."

The two got up and Corey escorted her to the garage door. They did one quick kiss before Laney stealthily squeezed Corey's butt and waved goodbye. Corey's face was red as he waved his girlfriend goodbye.

Corey: "I am one lucky rockstar."

Author's Notes: Thank you to all who have been reading this and enjoying it! I'm super sorry that this one came out so long apart from last part's but I'm doing my best to write this. Now, I do have something important to add: this story will go into the future where characters will be at nsfw range, but I will not write any direct nsfw scenarios. There will be references, but nothing directly there to read. However, if I just so happen to get multiple request about such things, I _might_ be willing to write it separately, but that is not a guarantee. Thank you all for reading and please stay tuned for more in the future!


	13. Part 13

It was noon; the band had done some practice before we all went to my home. The place where a giant, foam-filled room was waiting for them.

Kin: "Why don't we ever hang out here?"

Kon: "Yeah, this is a really nice place you got here Marv."

"Yeah, but hanging out in a garage is your guys' thing. And mine's an office."

We all made our way into the basement and they all gazed upon the glory of the chamber that lied before them. I went over to a small control panel next to the chamber and hit a button to unlock it.

"Alright gang, step on in!"

Laney: "So, how long are we gonna have to stay in here?"

"As long as it takes!"

I quickly closed and locked the door behind them as Laney gave me an angry glare. I sat at a small monitor set up a few feet back. There was a com system that allowed me to talk to them if needed.

"Okay guys, so whenever you want to get out just knock on the door and I'll let you out, but remember you won't be able to hear anything from out here. I have a micro camera and microphone in there so I can keep tabs on you guys. Have fun!"

Only ten minutes passed and I had to let Kon out, I should have figured he wouldn't last very long. I told him there were snacks upstairs and I continued my watch over the remaining bandmates. When the 20 minute mark hit, Kin wanted out. I guess he couldn't handle the silence as much as he thought. Laney was a real trooper and managed to make it to the 50 minute mark before wanting out.

"I'm rather impressed Laney, you made it past the record average."

Laney: "It was cool, but then I started hearing my organs and I wasn't having any of that. Now if you'll excuse me there's some cookies and pop with my name on em."

I clicked on the mic to check on Corey, he's been sitting in a meditation pose for a long time. "Corey, you doing okay in there?"

Corey didn't even open his eyes, he just gave a little smile and a thumbs up. I was surprised when he hit the 1 hour 10 minute mark, but I still felt uneasy over the fact that he hadn't moved or said anything.

"Corey, you doing alright in there?"

Laney pressed her face against the glass to get a closer look, "I think he's sleeping."

"He…he fell asleep?"

Kin and Kon looked into the chamber and confirmed that Corey, did indeed, fall asleep. Then I noticed something on the monitor; Corey's face showed signs of distress.

"Laney, does Corey look like he's having a nightmare?"

Laney: "Yeah, he does." Laney began banging on the glass of the door and tried unlocking it, but it wouldn't budge. I quickly rushed over and started helping, but the door wouldn't budge. I noticed Laney was becoming more and more desperate before she finally backed up and took a running charge at the door and kicked it down.

We all hurried in and huddled around Corey, who was now on the floor almost writhing in agony. I tried shaking him awake but it didn't help. Laney became more noticeably worried, but still kept a strong demeanor as she tried waking Corey up.

Laney: "Come on Corey, I don't know what's going on in there but you need to wake your butt up!"

I could hear Corey mumbling something in his disturbed sleep, but was unable to make out was he was saying. I leaned in closer to his mouth to hear and I almost felt my heart sink in fear from what I heard.

Corey: "No…I don't…want to make a deal. You can't fool me…I'm the frontman."

I quickly grabbed Corey up by the collar of his shirt, and without hesitation I pulled back and gave him a good wake-up sleep. While the other 3 averted their gaze from the strike, it was just enough to wake Corey up. Corey's eyes shoot open and he looks around the room before rubbing the part of his face where I slapped him.

Corey: "Oh, are we done? I must have fallen asleep. I had this really weird dream about this shiny man."

I slowly set Corey down back onto the floor and Laney gave him a quick hug. I let out a sigh of relief after avoiding what could have been a major crisis. Corey immediately got up and grabbed a pen and notebook and began writing stuff down. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as the others sprouted looks of anticipation and excitement.

Corey: "I…I did it, I wrote down my own lyrics!"

The others took the notebook and looked over what Corey had written down. Their faces told everything, they were beyond impressed, they had never seen lyrics like this. And before I could say anything they were gone, up the stairs, and out the door.

"Well…see you guys later I guess. This was my whole day really, I didn't really have any other plans."

I sat back down at the computer monitor and began going over the time the band spent inside the chamber. When it came close to the time when Laney left the chamber I began to go over it slowly. That's when I noticed it; right as the door closed there was a small flash in the camera lens. Then I got to the point where Corey actually fell asleep…the camera cut out for exactly 3 seconds, and within the static I could barely make out the word 'LIAR' spread out in multiple locations throughout the static. I became worried, I'm glad that Corey didn't make a deal with that monster, but it's already figured out my bluff.

I had lied to it about its own deals…it doesn't have to keep them.

Author's Notes: I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED THIS FIC IN OVER A YEAR AND THAT THIS PART IS REALLY SHORT, but I'm really gonna try to pull myself together and get this fic done! And don't worry there's still much more that needs to happen.


End file.
